Checkerboard Couple
by CarrotSpruce
Summary: Kise Ryouta, model, gay, melakukannya demi kesenangan semata. Saat ia harus terikat dengan pewaris tahta yakuza, bisakah ia menemukan cinta yang selama ini ia cari? Akankah tunangannya mencintainya? Seperti apa laki-laki yang akan menikah dengannya?WARNING dirty language, eksplisit, MPRE. DLDR. AoKise, slight AkaKise.
1. Chapter 1

All characters (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kise Ryouta. Part-time model. Kelas 1.5 di Kaijou Gakuen. Dicintai semua orang, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki.

Mereka tak tahu bahwa Kise mempunyai sisi lain: ia gay dan uke. Ia menggoda senpai-senpainya untuk 'bermain' bersamanya hingga ia puas. Bahkan mereka yang straight ada yang berubah menjadi gay karenanya. Betapa tidak, Kise mempunyai tubuh seksi yang semua orang ingin sentuh, dan siapa yang tidak mau penisnya dilayani Kise Ryouta. Wajahnya yang cantik bukan menjadi masalah dalam berhubungan dengan pria lain. Kise selalu melakukan seks di sekolah. Ia tidak pernah melakukannya di rumah atau di hotel yang berisiko ketahuan publik. Di sekolah, tidak ada yang berani mem-blackmailnya dan ia bebas melakukannya dengan siapa saja. Dan partnernya tidak hanya selalu seorang, kadang ia melakukannya dengan beberapa orang sekaligus.

Hanya saja, ia selalu merasa kosong. Seks selalu ia lakukan tanpa cinta. Ia bisa saja berpacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka. Semua orang memanjakannya. Namun ia memilih hanya seks. Tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Argh... ahh... Kise... kamu enak... nikmat... dasar lelaki jalang..."

"Ahh... ahhh senpai! Aah.. Ahhh disitu aahh!"

"Hey hisap penisku juga!"

"Lihat batangku memanjakan putingmu yang merah dan ranum.. hmmm.."

Sore itu Kise melakukannya dengan 3 orang senpainya -yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya- di salah satu ruang kelas. Semua orang dan guru telah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Tak ada yang tahu perbuatan nista keempat pemuda yang dikuasai hormon remaja itu. Dua dari mereka straight, namun mereka menikmati tubuh Kise layaknya gay. Bukan salah mereka jika mereka terbuai godaan Kise.

"Kise, kalau kau butuh lagi, panggil kami saja." ujar salah satu pemuda sambil mengancingkan blazernya. Kise hanya terkekeh. Tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukannya, ia takut akan timbulnya perasaan lain dan ia tak suka itu.

"Oke senpai, kalau aku sedang mood lagi-ssu." jawabnya.

Buat apa repot-repot menerima tawaran senpainya itu kalau semua lelaki di sekolah ini sudah pasti mengabulkan yang ia inginkan. Ia tahu beberapa dari mereka onani saat membaca majalah Zunon Boy yang ada foto eksotis dirinya.

Kise bergegas pulang setelah menolak ajakan senpainya untuk pulang bareng. Ia lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Ia mengindahkan bisikan dan siulan yang jelas ditujukan padanya sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Tadaimaaa. Aku pulang." seru Kise saat tiba di rumah. Rumah yang terhitung besar di Kanagawa. Tentu saja karena keluarga Kise merupakan keluarga terpandang. Ayahnya, Kise Seishu merupakan pebisnis yang handal.

"Okaeri, Ryouta-sama." sahut seorang maid membungkuk padanya. Kise hanya mengangguk. "Seishu-sama dan Akiko-sama sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga, ryouta-sama"

Hmm, ada apa gerangan? Tumben ada acara berkumpul seperti ini. "Aku akan mandi dulu, bilang pada ayah." maid itu membungkuk sebelum undur diri.

Kise berpikir mungkin mereka akan mengadakan pesta surprise di rumah untuk menyambut nee-channya pulang dari Inggris. tanpa pikir panjang ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi di samping kamarnya dan membersihkan sisa-sisa kegiatannya sore itu.

Usai mandi, Kise menuju ruang keluarga. Di sana, ayah, mama, dan kedua kakaknya telah menunggu. Tunggu, bukannya Ryuka-nee di Inggris?

"Uh, ayah, mama, bukannya kita mau diskusi soal kepulangan Ryuka-nee? Kok sudah ada di sini?" tanya Kise bingung. Ayah dan mamanya malah memandang sama bingungnya.

"Ryuka-nee pulang untuk membicarakan hal ini Ryouta-chaan. Kamu pasti berpikir akan mengadakan surprise party, ne?" sahut Ryuka menahan senyum. Adiknya memang tahu ia senang kejutan tapi ia pulang ke Jepang bukan untuk itu.

Sesuatu yang lebih serius.

Kise menghela nafas. Pasti ada hubungannya denganku, pikirnya.

"Nee, Ryouta duduk dulu. Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan untuk kalian."

Kise menurut dan duduk di samping Reika-nee.

"Um. Jadi, anak-anakku, ayah punya teman yang merupakan sahabat karib ayah pas SMA. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi pemimpin kelompok.. ehem.. yakuza yang cukup terkenal di dunia underground Jepang. Namanya Aomine Daigo."

"Apa!? Yakuza... ayah, apa dia mengancammu? Dia mau meruntuhkan bisnis keluarga kita kan yah?" seru Kise kaget saat mendengar yakuza. Ia tahu dari gelagat ayahnya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Tenang dulu Ryou. Dengarkan dulu. Daigo memang yakuza tapi dia termasuk yakuza putih yang tidak melakukan hal-hal ilegal. Aku sangat mengenalnya dan sampai saat ini kita merupakan partner bisnis. Kamu tidak berpikir ayah mendapat uang dari usaha ilegal, kan?"

"Uhm." sahut Kise manggut-manggut.

"Jadi sejak SMA kami sudah berjanji bahwa jika kami punya anak, anak itu akan kami nikahkan. Berhubung Daigo menikah lebih akhir, ia baru punya anak saat kami sudah melahirkanmu, Ryouta. Jadi anaknya seumuran denganmu. Nah kami rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk omiai jadi setelah lulus kalian bisa langsung menikah." jelas Seishu. Ryouta menghela nafas lagi. Ia tahu selama ia ada di keluarga ini ia akan dihadapkan pada omiai yang bahkan ia tidak kenal siapa calonnya.

"Hmph. Aku... tidak keberatan sih, ayah. Aku juga belum punya pacar jadi aku harap tunanganku nanti gadis yang cantik." ujar Kise pasrah.

"Ryou, tunanganmu nanti bukan seorang gadis, tapi dia anak laki-laki. Aku tahu kamu pasti kaget."

what?

"Apa?" teriak Kise. Ia akan menikahi laki-laki!? Jangan bercanda!

"Ya, Karena Reika akan mengambil alih bisnis keluarga kita, dan Ryuka sudah punya tunangan di Inggris, kamu akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Aomine. Daigo hanya punya satu anak dan kalaupun dinikahkan dengan Reika umurnya akan terlalu jauh. Lagipula kamu tidak tertarik dengan bisnis keluarga Kise, kan, Ryouta?"

"Tapi ayaah apa ayah sudah gila? Menjodohkanku dengan laki-laki?" desis Kise. Oke karena ia gay ia tak masalah namun bagaimana dengan karirnya sebagai model? Bagaimana kalau reputasinya hancur karena perbuatan nistanya di sekolah ketahuan? Lagipula ia berencana menikahi wanita agar orientasi seksualnya tidak ketahuan oleh publik dan keluarganya. Dan sekarang ayahnya malah menyuruhnya menikahi laki-laki.

"Ryou-chan, bahasanya dijaga." sahut mamanya, Yukina.

"Kamu belum punya pacar, kan?" tanya Seishu.

"Bukan begitu ayaah. Tapi karirku sebagai model..."

"Tenang saja, sekarang kan banyak model gay juga. Ini demi kebahagiaanmu, Ryou-chan." kata Seishu yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Menandakan Ryouta mau tak mau harus menerimanya dan ayahnya tak akan menerima protes lagi.

Setelah ayah dan mamanya pergi, kedua kakaknya menghampirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Ryou-chan, tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan tunanganku," isak Ryuka. Ryouta tersenyum. Ia tidak mungkin membuat kakaknya sedih sehingga ia harus rela ia yang menjadi kandidat omiai.

"Tidak apa nee. Lagipula aku memang gay, dan hey! Mungkin aku tidak perlu jadi model lagi kalau menikah dengan keturunan yakuza, he he.." hibur Kise.

"Uhm. Ryou, sebenarnya aku yang meminta ayah memasukkanmu. Aku khawatir dengan gaya hidupmu yang tak sehat.. kamu tahu, aku tahu kamu melakukan 'itu' dengan siapa saja kan? Maka dari itu setidaknya aku ingin kamu punya pacar atau semacam itu agar kamu tidak sembarangan lagi, Ryou. Aku tidak mau kamu kena STD." Reika angkat bicara. Kise agak kaget kakaknya tahu akan perbuatan nakalnya, tapi as expected from the heir of Kise Corp.

Kise hanya tersenyum. "Yah nee, kupikir tidak apa-apa.. tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak gay? Aku.. tidak mau sakit hati, nee-san."

Reika dan Ryuka hanya terdiam. Sejujurnya mereka sudah berpikiran sama dan mereka juga tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Tenang Ryou-chan, kamu adik kita yang paling cantik dan manis, walau dia straight dia pasti bisa jatuh cinta!" hibur Ryuka.

"Ya, kamu kan penakluk Kaijou. Oh dan kamu harus lihat calon suamimu super hot dan seksi!" goda Reika. Reika tentu sudah meng-investigasi calon tunangan adiknya. "Dan ia jago basket! Kurasa kalian punya hobi yang sama."

Ryouta tersenyum. Ya mungkin ini tidak akan begitu buruk, pikirnya. "Oh ya, nee-san, omiai-nya kapan?"

"Minggu depan, Ryou-chan."


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter An Old Friend

Ah sh*ttttt I lost them my ch2 T.T

_Dag dig dug_

_Dag dig dug_

Kise membalikkan badannya untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu. Ia sangat nervous dan tak bisa tidur. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya ada satu: omiai. Kise belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Belum pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa omiai... Akan semenakutkan ini. Ya, banyak yang Kise khawatirkan. Bagaimana tampang calon tunangannya (oke, kata Reika dia ganteng), bagaimana sikapnya, bagaimana ia akan memperlakukan Kise. Kise tak tahu apakah calon tunangannya tahu bahwa dia laki-laki. Apakah dia akan mencintainya... Bukan, apakah Kise mampu mencintai laki-laki itu. Kise belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Mungkin hanya simple crush ia pernah, tapi bukan cinta yang sebenarnya. Ia ingin merasakan hal itu.

Kise memikirkan STD yang disinggung kakaknya tadi. Sebenarnya ia takut juga. Sebelum omiai ia harus menjalani beberapa hal seperti suit fitting, medical checkup dan pelajaran tatakrama. Tentu itu dilakukan agar omiai berjalan lancar dan tak mempermalukan kedua orangtuanya.

Tetapi dalam hati Kise tersenyum, ia akan segera terbebas dari kebosanan yang membelenggu hidupnya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin dengan pertunangan ini ia tak perlu lagi berurusan dengan senpai-senpai yang selalu mengajaknya berhubungan seks. Meskipun itu keinginan Kise, tapi mengingat betapa bahayanya seks sembarangan membuatnya merinding sendiri.

Kise mulai membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan terjadi setelah mereka bertunangan. Mungkin ia akan meninggalkan rumahnya dan tinggal di rumah tradisional super besar ala yakuza. Mungkin ia akan disuruh mengenakan kimoni setiap hari, yang membuat Kise terkekeh sendiri karena ia tak bisa memakainya sendiri. Mungkin setiap keluar rumah ia akan selalu dikawal yakuza yang berbaju hitam.

Kise tersenyum. Mungkin omiai ini tidak seburuk yang ia kira, dan matanya mulai nengatup. Membawanya ke dunia mimpi yang penuh fantasi.

Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda berkulit gelap berbaring di kasurnya. Rumah itu memang rumah tradisional yang sangat besar di Tokyo. Namun sang tuan muda bersikeras agar kamarnya ditempatkan di ujung dan interiornya bergaya western.

Seperti Kise, pemuda yang bernama Aomine Daiki juga tak bisa tidur dan hanya terbaring memandang langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Ia masih mencerna perkataan ayahnya mengenai omiainya dengan putra teman baik ayahnya.

Sejujurnya Aomine tidak begitu peduli dia lelaki atau perempuan. Yang penting dia tak mengganggu aktivitasnya dan melayaninya, bukan?

"Bocchama." seseorang memanggil dalam kesunyian.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku itu, Tetsu." tanpa melihat pun Aomine sudah tahu siapa di balik pintu geser itu. Perlahan pintu terbuka, membiarkan cahaya bulan menyusup ke dalam sudut-sudut kamar Aomine. Dua orang pria, yang satu tinggi besar dan yang satu pendek kecil tampak di balik kegelapan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Aomine saat melihat secarik kertas yang dibawa mereka.

"Calon istri..erm, suamimu." sahut pria bertubuh besar, Kagami, seraya menyerahkannya pada Aomine.

"Tidak perlu." ujar Aomine.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Aku tak mau melihat wajahnya sekarang. Nanti saja, kalau tidak, tidak akan menarik." sahutnya. "oh, tapi aku ingin baca profilnya saja."

Kagami menyerahkan file yang diminta Aomine. Aomine menyeringai saat memandang kertas itu. "kalian boleh pergi." titahnya, dan pintu tertutup kembali.

_Kise Ryouta. 18 Juni, 16 tahun._

_Model part time, kontrak tetap di Zunon Boy. _

_Kaijou Gakuen kelas 1-5._

_Ayah: Kise Seishu Ibu: Kise Akiko_

_Pemilik Kise Corp._

_Kakak: Reika, Ryuka_

_187cm, 67kg_

_Hobi: modelling, basket, ..._

Basket.

Seketika pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta menjadi pusat perhatian Aomine Daiki. Aomine mulai penasaran dengan calon tunangannya ini.

Mungkin omiai bukan acara yang merepotkan saja, pikirnya.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah Kise langsung berlari ke gerbang menghampiri kakaknya, Reika, yang menunggunya dalam sedan hitamnya. Hari itu mereka akan fitting pakaian dan kalau sempat, med check. Tailor yang akan mereka kunjungi merupakan sebuah butik. Akiko berteman baik dengan desainer sekaligus pemilik butik tersebut, dan desainnya cocok dengan selera keluarga Kise sehingga tak aneh bila butik itu sudah jadi langganan.

Sesampainya di 'Vintage', nama butik tersebut, seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri mereka. Wanita ini seumuran dengan Akiko.

"Siang, Akari-san. Kami datang untuk membuat suit untuk adik kecil kami." sapa Reika.

"Ah! Ryouta-chan tetap manis seperti biasa. Kamu juga semakin cantik saja, Reika-chan! Kudengar Ryouta mau omiai ya? Wah tidak terasa, aku masih ingat dulu saat kalian masih TK dan Ryouta baru lahir," ujarnya ramah. Akari-san sejak dulu akrab dengan mama mereka sehingga tahu bagaimana masa kecil mereka. Akari-san tidak punya anak karena suaminya meninggal sebelum sempat hamil, dan Akari-san sangat setia padanya sehingga tidak menikah lagi. Oleh karena itu, saat Reika dan Ryuka masih kecil mereka sering diasuh olehnya.

Ketiganya memasuki ruangan butik yang ditata sesuai namanya, 'vintage'. Butik yang sederhana namun indah dan baju-bajunya berkelas namun tidak terkesan glamour. Itulah yang keluarga Kise suka dari toko ini.

"Aku akan membuat Ryouta-kun jadi calon pengantin tertampan! Nah Ryouta pergi ke ruangan itu sama asistenku untuk pengukuran. Kita akan membuat pesona Ryouta menguar dengan suit desainku, membuat sex appealnya maksimum, nee Reika?" seru Akari semangat. Reika hanya cekikikan mendengar 'sex appeal', toh ini hanya omiai namun Akari sepertinya menganggap ini sangat serius.

Proses pengukuran tidak memakan waktu lama dengan tangan-tangan asisten Akari yang lihai dan berpengalaman. Desain suit akan diserahkan pada Akari langsung. Reika juga memintanya membuatkan kimono yang motifnya cocok untuk adiknya.

"Nah, Ryou-chan kita lanjut ke rumah sakit oke?" seru Reika setelah berpamitan dengan Akari-san. Kise membuntut Reika saja. Ia tahu paling-paling ia akan mengunjungi Midorima Hospital yang bercabang di Kanagawa.

"Jangan khawatir, Ryou. Hasilnya pasti baik." hibur Reika yang diam-diam mengamati Kise yang tak bersuara seperti biasanya. Kise tersenyum menandakan ia tak apa-apa dan kembali memandang ke luar jendela.

20 menit dan mereka sampai di Midorima Hospital. Rumah sakit besar ini berpusat di Tokyo dan punya beberapa cabang termasuk di Kanagawa. Direkturnya, dr. Midorima merupakan partner bisnis Kise Corp. Tak aneh bila menjadikan rumah sakit ini langganan keluarga Kise. dr. Midorima punya putra yang seumuran dengan Kise, walau Kise tak terlalu ingat karena SMP dan SMAnya pindah ke Tokyo, sedangkan Kise tetap di Kanagawa. Hal yang dia ingat tentang anak itu adalah; dia aneh dan selalu membawa celengan keroppi ke sekolah.

Kise duduk di bangku antrian untuk medcheck sambil menunggu Reika menyapa temannya yang bekerja di sana. Ia sedang asyik memainkan handphonenya, membalas email-email dari fansnya.

"Kise?" seseorang menyapanya. Kise menengadah melihat pemuda tinggi di depannya. Berkacamata dan berambut hijau.

"Ano...?" Kise hanya melongo. Siapa, pikirnya.

"Kamu sudah lupa? Ah, bukannya aku ingin diingat, nodayo. Tapi setidaknya kamu ingat ini..." pemuda itu mengeluarkan dompet keroppi dari sakunya.

"A...a... Midorimacchi?" seru Kise, mengingat-ngingat celengan keroppi yang selalu dibawa teman masa kecilnya. "Waaah benar-benar Midorimacchi! Kok kamu disini, bukannya di Tokyo? Aku bingung habisnya kamu jadi tinggi banget-ssu! Tapi kamu masih aneh.. Hehehe..." Kise terkekeh senang.

"Uruse! Aku tidak aneh nodayo, ini lucky charmku hari ini! Kebetulan saja dompet keroppi! Dan aku ada disini bukan urusanmu. Kamu sendiri ngapain di rumah sakit? Kamu kena penyakit aneh?" sahut Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hidoi-ssu... Aku kesini cuma mau check up Midorimacchi. Kau tahu, aku mau omiai jadi untuk berjaga-jaga aku mau medcheck dulu." jelas Kise.

Omiai? Pikir Midorima. "Aku tak tahu kalau semuda kita sudah harus omiai nanodayo."

"Haaa aku juga tidak tahu, ayahku menyuruhku omiai dan kau tahu, aku dijodohkan dengan anak yakuza!" bisik Kise pelan. Terutama pada kata yakuza.

"Y...Y...Yakuza!? Apa!?" Midorima kaget sampai kehilangan kata-kata. "Kise kamu berbuat apa sampai berurusan dengan yakuza!?" serunya setengah berteriak.

"Ssttt! Jangan keras keras, baka midorimacchi! Ah! Aku dipanggil, baiklah sampai jumpa Midorimacchi!" Kise bergegas menuju ruangan check up.

Midorima hanya melongo dan mulutnya menganga.

_Yakuza_...?

REVIEW pls :3

Review makes my heart doki-doki and make my day better, that means faster update lol.

I am writing my thesis this term and I need to go to my study area so I guess I'll start updating around Monday. (oh shit I have mid term on Monday -.- well let's see then what could I do)

I usually write&read fanfic out of my depression for my thesis. I need you reader pray for me and my thesis pls ;)


	3. Chapter 3: It's best not to tell my name

Hello guys, maap lama uploadnyaa, sebenernya chapter ini udah ada dari kapan taun, tapi internet kosan yang bisa nyambung FFnet down. Pake internet sendiri gabisa gara-gara diblokir lol :P

ok here's your share~

Kise sangat lelah usai pemotretan di Tokyo, tepatnya di Shinjuku. Fotografernya hari ini sangat perfeksionis dan keras sehingga shoot yang bisa dilakukan 3 jam sampai memakan waktu 5 jam. Kise memandang sekeliling Shinjuku, mencari kafe atau bar yang bisa ia singgahi untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum ia pulang.

"Hmm, ternyata di sini pusat gay bar, aku baru tahu." desahnya sambil memasang kacamata cokelatnya. Ia berjalan sambil memilih-milih tempat yang kemungkinan 'ketahuan'nya kecil. Tentu saja, ia model dan sulit melepaskan diri dari pengawasan media. Ia memilih bar yang tidak terlihat gay namun tidak punya banyak wanita yang singgah disana. Saat ini ia lelah dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan fansnya.

Kise memasuki bar yang bernama "Chocolate". Nama yang unik, pikirnya. Setelah duduk di dalam bar, ia terkejut karena yang ada di sana hanya laki-laki dan beberapa orang wanita yang sibuk dengan teman kencan mereka. Kise memesan cocktail yang sedikit alkohol. Ia masih underage sehingga ia pun ragu saat memesan. Bartender di depannya menelitinya dengan seksama sesaat, kemudian menyiapkan minumannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Oh, selamat datang tuan muda." seru salah satu pelayan bar. Kise melirik dan orang yang dipanggil 'tuan muda' duduk di sampingnya. Bartender tersenyum sambil berkata "seperti yang biasa, boss?"

"yep."

Kise berpikir mungkin bar ini kepunyaan orang disampingnya, melihat bartender dan semua pelayan bersikap hormat padanya. Beberapa saat kemudian cocktailnya tersaji di depannya.

'Hmm... Rupanya ini rasa alkohol? Aku tidak tahu rasanya seperti manisan biasa...' gumamnya. Kise belum pernah mencicipi minuman beralkohol sebelumnya.

"Anda suka cocktailnya? Saya baru melihat Anda di bar ini." ujar sang bartender tersenyum. Kise mengangguk, setuju. Bartender mendekat padanya sambil berbisik, "Tidak ada alkohol di dalamnya, anda masih underage, nak. Jangan khawatir tapi kami tidak melayani underage minum alkohol."

Kise hampir tersedak. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Ah ya, boss juga sama seperti anda, hahaha" tawanya sambil menunjuk pemuda disampingnya. Benarkah? Kise melirik pemuda itu. Badannya tegap dan atletis, proporsi ototnya seimbang dan bisa dibilang, hot. Kise merona dengan pikirannya. Tunggu... Katanya pria ini seumuran dengannya?

"Berisik pak tua!" gerutu pemuda itu, dan menoleh kepada Kise. "Dan kamu, masih di bawah umur ngapain ke tempat seperti ini." ujarnya pelan.

Kise terbata-bata "u-um... Bagaimana denganmu? kamu seumuran denganku kan.." ucapnya ragu. "Aku hanya mencari tempat istirahat yang tidak ada wanitanya..."

"Huh, kamu gay?"

"Ya, tapi aku juga tidak mau ke tempat yang isinya gay semua, haha... aku cuma tidak mau keramaian" candanya kaku.

"Memang apa bedanya... Haa. Baiklah, karena kita seumuran, baguslah. Aku ingin bertanya soal orang-orang seperti itu. Aku straight omong-omong, atau mungkin bi? Aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan cowok sih. Jadi, bagaimana melakukannya dengan laki-laki?"

Whaaat. Orang ini, baru ketemu sudah tanya hal gituan, pikir Kise. Perlahan darah mulai mengalir ke wajahnya dan pipinya merona.

"U-um... Apa maksudmu bertanya hal seperti itu-ssu?"

"Heh, kamu manis juga, pipimu merah." tawanya. "Ya aku ingin mencobanya."

"Um.. Rasanya, karena aku seorang uke, menyenangkan dan nikmat sekali-ssu. Mungkin kalau bagi seme sama seperti melakukannya dengan cewek." jelasnya. Kise merasa lebih tenang, berbagi pengalaman dan ia pikir pemuda di sebelahnya imut sekali sampai bertanya seperti itu. Walau kata imut mungkin tidak cocok baginya karena tubuh dan wajahnya menguarkan aura maskulin yang kuat.

"Tunggu, uke dan seme itu apaaa? Aku gak ngerti. Argh pusing sekali memikirkan dunia gay itu punya banyak istilah." gerutunya kesal. Kise terkekeh.

"Uke itu... Artinya aku menerima penis laki-laki di pantatku. Seme itu yaa sebaliknya."

"Apa? Emang gak sakit apa?"

"Awalnya sih iya tapi lama-lama nggak kok. Kalau dipersiapkan dengan baik tidak akan sakit. Sejujurnya aku suka kalau ada lelaki yang maskulin ada di atasku dan melakukan hal-hal kotor padaku, memanjakanku, menyodok-nyodok penisnya di lubangku yang sempit..." ujar Kise sambil menggodanya. Ia sengaja mendesahkan suaranya agar terdengar seksi. Ia ingin menjahili pemuda awam itu dan dia tertawa kecil.

Tak disangka pemuda itu bukannya merona namun memandangnya tak percaya. Ah well, Kise lupa orang ini straight, pikirnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah orang itu seksama. Wajahnya dihiasi dengan tulang pipi yang tegas, begitu pula hidungnya yang sempurna. Bibirnya tipis dan sedikit pecah-pecah. Matanya biru dan tajam dengan alis yang tegas di atasnya. Rambutnya cepak berwarna dongker. Dan utamanya kulitnya gelap tan, membuatnya terasa misterius dan.. Laki laki.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya saja. Ikut aku." ucap pemuda itu sambil menarik tangan Kise agar mengikutinya. Kise hanya melongo, bingung dengan kejadian tiba-tiba ini. Tapi ia tidak menolak dan masih penasaran tentang hal selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu.

Kenalannya membawanya ke tangga menuju lantai dua bar. Di sana ia membuka sebuah kamar yang berisi sebuah kasur queen size di tengah, meja kecil disampingnya dan sofa yang menghadap ke jendela yang dari sana bisa terlihat suasana bar di lantai bawahnya.

"Oh ya, aku belum tahu namamu..." ucapnya sambil menjilati dan menggigit leher Kise yang terbaring di kasur. Kise mengerang dan pinggulnya naik turun.

"A..h... Lebih baik kita tidak tahu, sepertinya." semenarik apapun pemuda gelap yang ada di atasnya, Kise tetap tak bisa lengah. Ia tak boleh membuka identitasnya, walau ia yakin jika pemuda itu suka membaca majalah, pasti sudah tahu. Nyatanya sepertinya pemuda ini tak mengenalnya.

"Apa boleh...?" tanya pemuda gelap itu pada Kise sambil memegang celananya.

"Aku ada omiai minggu depan, dan sepertinya aku tetap harus menikahinya. Jadi kupikir ini terakhir kali aku bersenang-senang, haha..." sahutnya. Pemuda itu menganggap jawaban Kise sebagai 'ya' dan melanjutkan ministrasinya.

-Aomine POV-

Pemuda di depannya sekarang sungguh cantik. Terbaring di ranjangnya dengan pose yang menggoda, nafas terengah-engah, dan rambut pirang keemasan yang lembab karena keringat dan lembut. Matanya setengah tertutup dan mata emas mulai menggelap dikelubungi nafsu.

Aomine tidak begitu yakin apakah ia harus melakukan hal semacam ini, terlebih ia akan menikah dan sudah ada jodohnya. Namun ia ingin mencoba melakukannya dengan pria lain. Mungkin hal itu akan mengurangi kegelisahannya selama ini. Namun ia tak mengira ia akan begitu tertarik dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya lagi?" ujar Aomine pada si pirang dengan nada sedikit berharap. Yang terbaring di bawahnya tersenyum penuh arti. Tangannya mengelus pipi Aomine dengan lembut.

"Tidak, kurasa. Aku ingin jadi kekasih yang setia, maafkan aku." sahutnya. Aomine setengah mengutuk dalam hati karena ia bahkan tidak tahu nama laki-laki di depannya, yang akan bersamanya delapan jam ke depan.

-author pov-

Aomine tengah membuka kancing baju Kise saat Kise yang terengah-engah berusaha membuka zipper jeans Aomine.

"Bersabarlah... Hmm..." bisik Aomine tepat di telinga Kise.

"Mou, aku sudah gak sabar tau~" Kise tertawa kecil pada dirinya sendiri yang ia akui tak sabar ingin memuaskan penis pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Aomine menyeringai. Sejauh ini mirip dengan... melakukannya dengan perempuan, pikirnya. Tetapi pemuda seksi di depannya ini levelnya jauh dari teman-teman perempuan di kelasnya yang pernah ia gauli. Ada aura seduktif namun polos darinya, membuat semua orang berpaling padanya. Aomine menyadari penisnya mulai menegang setelah sedari tadi dipijat-pijat oleh tangan nista itu.

Kise berhasil mengeluarkan penis Aomine dari sarangnya, dan ia menatap batang yang berdiri tegak dengan kagum. "Sungguh jantan," gumamnya. Kise mulai menjilati bagian pinggir penis yang terlihat urat-uratnya, kemudian lanjut ke kepala penis dan mengulumnya. "Hmmhmmm..." gumam Kise dengan penis Aomine masih di dalam rongga mulutnya yang sempit, basah, dan hangat. Mengirimkan getaran dari pita suaranya ke ujung penis Aomine yang hampir ke tenggorokannya.

"Argh... enak... hmm" Aomine tidak bisa tidak mendesah menerima pelayanan Kise.

"Hmm... aku gak tau penismu bisa masuk atau tidak di anusku. Kamu harus melakukan, kamu tahu... preparasi. persiapan." Kise duduk dan berbalik memunggungi Aomine. Ia menunduk dan mengangkat pantatnya tinggi sampai ke muka Aomine. Aomine menyeringai, ia tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan dengan instingnya. "Aku mau kamu jilat lubangku..." lanjut Kise sambil mengoyangkan bokongnya atas dan bawah. "Masukkan lidahmu juga...aahhh" desahnya saat Aomine memegang erat kedua pantatnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di selangkangan Kise. Lidahnya mencari-cari lubang kenikmatan itu dan menjilatinya hingga lidahnya menyelinap ke dalam lubang itu.

Berani sekali, padahal baru pertamakali...pikir Kise. Kise mengerang dan berusaha tidak menggoyang pinggulnya, yang tidak berhasil karena lubangnya tanpa bisa ia kontrol selalu berusaha menemukan lidah Aomine yang memanjakannya.

Aomine memasukkan jarinya, merasakan lubang itu mulai mencari kesenangan yang lebih dari sekedar lidahnya yang tak dapat mencapai lebih dalam lagi. "Aahh... aaah~" Kise melenguh keenakan, bagian bawahnya dipermainkan seperti itu. Aomine hanya bergerak berdasarkan insting reptilnya. Mendengar Kise melenguh dan mendesah setiap kali jarinya masuk ke dalam lebih jauh, Aomine semakin bernafsu dan penisnya berdenyut-denyut minta dimanjakan dengan lubang yang sempit, basah, dan hangat. Aomine tidak pernah berpikir ia akan senafsu ini dengan laki-laki, bahkan perempuan yang pernah dengannya tidak semenegangkan ini. Tetapi aura seduktif pemuda pirang ini memang benar-benar level yang berbeda.

"Biar aku... yang melakukannya.." ucap Kise dengan mata sayu yang menggelap penuh nafsu. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas paha Aomine. Aomine meraup bibir Kise yang indah dan basah oleh saliva.

"Hmmnnnh... hmmaahh..." Kise mendesah saat lidah Aomine memasuki mulutnya. Tangan kanan Aomine mengelus dadanya yang halus dan memainkan putingnya yang merah muda dan ereksi. Tangan kirinya meraba-raba badan Kise hingga sampai di pantat Kise dan mengelusnya. Kise yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menggesek-gesekkan lubang pantat ke paha Aomine yang didudukinya.

Kise meraih bahu Aomine yang lebar, menjadikannya tumpuan saat ia mengangkat pinggulnya dan memposisikan lubangnya tepat di atas penis Aomine yang besar dan mengacung sempurna. Aomine menggoda lubang itu dengan menggosokkan kepala penisnya yang terlumuri precumnya sendiri ke sekitar lubang penisnya.

"Lahap penisku seperti pelacur yang haus seks..." bisik Aomine tepat di telinga Kise.

Kise menjatuhkan dirinya hingga batang yang besar itu masuk ke rektumnya tanpa ampun. "Aaaaaaahhh! Ahhh!" jeritnya. Gabungan antara rasa perih dan nikmat merajalela tubuh bagian bawahnya. Aomine mulai merasakam sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Shit, enak sekali! Ahh... begini rasanya rupanya." geram Aomine keenakan. Dalam lubang sempit itu terasa panas dan penisnya yang berkedut-kedut di dalamnya terasa dipijat-pijat.

Kise menaikkan lagi tubuhnya ke atas dan menghujamkannya ke penis besar dengan akurat. Aomine menjilati puting susu Kise yang terlihat menggoda, naik turun di hadapannya, membuat erangan Kise semakin menjadi.

"Aahhh lagiiii... lebih keras aaah... lebih kencang..." teriak Kise. Aomine yang juga sudah tidak tahan ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menyamakan irama dengan Kise. Tubuh mereka saling bergesek, peluh di sekujur tubuh mereka. Tak peduli lagi pada pengunjung bar yang ada di bawah mereka yang bisa saja melihat aktivitas hewan mereka dari jendela kamar.

"Ah ah ahh ahhhn..." desah Kise yang terengah-engah menunjukkan bagaimana Aomine menggaulinya. Makin lama pompaan Aomine semakin cepat dan keras menghantam prostat Kise.

"Aku... keluar.. aaahhhh!" Kise mengeluarkan semennya mengenai dada Aomine. Tak lama kemudian Aomine pun orgasme dan mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam lubang Kise. Setelah seks yang intens tersebut mereka merebahkan diri di ranjang. Kise memeluk dada bidang Aomine dan tangan Aomine mengelus lembut rambut pirang Kise.

"Aku ingin coba berbagai posisi seperti missionaris, doggy style, 69..." tutur Aomine. Kise tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Masih ada banyak waktu malam ini, aku akan melayanimu dengan tubuhku sampai kamu puas hingga membuatku lemas tidak bisa jalan." goda Kise, dan Aomine membalasnya dengan ciuman yang dalam dan panas.

"Boss?" dari luar terdengar suara orang memanggil dan mengetuk pintu. Kise yang sedari tadi telah terbangun menatap wajah pasangannya yang masih terlelap.

"Hey," panggilnya lembut, berusaha membangunkannya sehalus mungkin agar ia tidak kaget. Aomine bergerak sedikit kemudian perlahan matanya terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan terindah yang belum pernah dilihatnya saat bangun tidur. Seorang pemuda pirang, cantik dan seksi, tersenyum padanya dengan bibir yang merah menawan. Matanya yang berwarna emas indah ditegaskan dengan bulu matanya yang gelap dan panjang.

"Hmmm?" Aomine menguap dan semakin memeluk Kise erat. Kise merona merah.

"Ada yang memanggilmu di luar..." lirih Kise memalingkan mukanya yang merah.

Aomine mengecup keningnya dan beranjak dari peraduannya. Ia memakai bathrobenya dan menuju ke pintu.

"Boss, selamat pagi. aku disuruh Hirako-san mengantar makanan untukmu dan partnermu." kata si pelayan.

"Hmm baiklah, terima kasih." ujarnya seraya mengambil troli berisi makanan dan mengisyaratkan pelayan pergi. Aomine membawa troli tersebut ke samping ranjnangnya.

"Uh...ano... Aku penasaran terhadap sesuatu. Jadi kamu yang punya bar ini?" ujar Kise sambil melahap toast yang dibawa Aomine. Aomine duduk di sampingnya dan ikut melahap sosis.

"bukan, tapi punya ayahku. Aku sedang belajar mengurus tempat ini." sahutnya. Kise hanya manggut-manggut.

"Hmm, kurasa aku menyukaimu. Jika saja aku belum dijodohkan dengan orang lain, aku ingin melakukannya lagi denganmu." tutur Kise.

Aomine merona. Ia juga punya perasaan yang sama terhadap pemuda disampingnya, namun apa daya. Mereka berdua sudah punya seseorang yang menunggu mereka.

Kise meraih handphonenya yang sejak malam ia silence. Kise mengecek email.

57 pesan, 30 missed call.

"Waaah aku lupa bilang aku rumah teman, pesannya..." ringisnya. Ia harus bersiap dimarahi habis-habisan di rumah nanti.

_Ryou-chan, Midorima-kun bilang hasil tes sudah keluar. _

_Ryou kamu dimana? Menginap? _

_Ryou? Hey, balas! _

Kise membuka emailnya satu persatu. Seluruh keluarganya pasti mencarinya sekarang. Ia memutuskan menelpon kakaknya.

"Reika nee, maaf kemarin baterainya habis. Aku habis nginap di rumah teman. Jangan marah ... ya, yaa... jangan khawatir. Aku pulang kok-ssu~"

Kise menghela nafas panjang dan segera berangkat ke stasiun menuju Kanagawa. Ia bertekad melupakan semua kejadian malam ini, walau kenyataanya ia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada pemuda itu. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan pria lain.

"Akashicchi!?" seru Kise kaget saat melihat Akashi di rumahnya. Akashi merupakan sepupu Kise yang tinggal di Kyoto. Seperti Kise, Akashi merupakak keluarga terpandang yang bahkan lebih kaya dari pada keluarga Kise.

"Ryouta, apakah kedatanganku tidak membuatmu senang?" sahut Akashi dingin.

"Tentu tidak Akashicchi~~ aku senang kamu datang. Tapi aku kaget tiba-tiba kamu disini-ssu." ujar Kise sambil menaruh tasnya. "Aku bau, aku mau mandi dulu ya."

"Ryouta, kamu habis tidur dengan orang yang tidak dikenal lagi kan?"

deg.

"Huuh? A-Tentu saja tidak Akashicchi! Aku habis menginap saja kok! Ya menginap dan main game!" sahut Kise manggut-manggut. Merasa yakin kalau kebohongannya yang sudah jelas itu tidak akan ketahuan Akashi.

"Di rumah siapa?"

"Err... Yamada! Ya, Yamada-kun! Yang suka meminjamkan PR di kelas, hehe"

"Bohong. Di kelasmu tidak ada yang namanya Yamada."

Whaaat apa iya tidak ada? Kise juga tidak begitu yakin karena di asal saja menyebut Yamada karena semua tempat punya nama itu kan?

Dan kenapa Akashicchi bisa tau.

"E...eeto, hehe, akumaumandidulu!" dan secepat kilat Kise melarikan diri ke kamar mandi. Akashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Akashi sangat protektif terhadap Kise. Sejak dulu ia melindungi Kise yang cengeng. Namun menginjak SMP Kise tumbuh sangat cepat dan tinggi sehingga Reika mendaftarkannya jadi model. Awalnya iseng tapi ternyata bertahan sampai saat ini. Sejak itu Akashi menjadi kehilangan tempatnya. Ia yang biasanya mengelus badan Kise yang mungil jika menangis, sejak itu ia tidak bisa lagi.

Akashi sangat marah begitu tahu Kise sering melakukan hal-hal jorok dengan para senpainya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kise membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang sebagai dirinya, bukan sebagai model. Kise berulang kali menggoda Akashi untuk tidur dengannya, tetapi selalu ditolak. Akashi tahu, Kise hanya coba-coba saja. Kise ingin merasakan cinta dan Akashi tahu Kise tidak mencintainya sebagai kekasih. Kise mencintai Akashi hanya sebagai onii-channya saja. Akashi memutuskan untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Kise dan menjaga jaraknya. Hanya sebatas onii-chan.

Akashi melangkah ke kamar Kise, mendapati Kise sedang berganti baju. Bagian atasnya belum memakai baju dan Akashi melihat bercak-bercak merah di leher dan punggung Kise. Tidak, sekujur tubuhnya malahan.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang dan karenanya keberadaannya disadari Kise. Kise tak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan sesi ganti bajunya yang, sangat menghabiskan umur.

"Ryouta, aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, tapi kamu akan bertunangan."

"...aku tahu, Akashicchi. Ini yang terakhir kalinya. Aku janji." sahut Kise tanpa membalikkan badannya pada Akashi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran ayahmu, tapi kuharap kamu bahagia, Ryouta. Hanya itu yang selalu ku harapkan." tutur Akashi.

Kise tersenyum, "Aku tahu, Akashicchi.". Kise tahu, Akashi terlalu menyayanginya untuk disebut sebagai saudara atau kakak. Lebih dari itu, ia tahu. Tetapi ia tahu Akashi tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun Kise akan menyayanginya sebagai adik, tidak lebih dari itu.

"Nee Akashicchi, apa kamu pikir aku akan mencintai suamiku nanti?" tuturnya sambil merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya. "Akashicchi kamu mau tidur denganku? A..ah, bukan itu maksudku! Tidur, ya.. tidur di sampingku!" wajah Kise memerah menyadari kata-katanya yang ambigu.

"Ya dan tidak, Ryouta." jawab Akashi pendek.

"Mhm. Oyasumi Akashicchi." Kise memejamkan matanya segera setelah Akashi menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Masih siang dan kamu bilang oyasumi," gumam Akashi. Ia tahu Kise pasti sangat lelah semalam, melihat bercak merah di sekujur tubuhnya. "Partnernya tadi malam sangat posesif sepertinya." pikirnya.

"Sei-san? Mana Ryouta? Kupikir ia denganmu. Aku baru mau memarahinya." Akashi menoleh pada sumber suara. Reika rupanya, menghampirinya di koridor.

"Ia sedang tidur, katanya habis main PS dengan teman-temannya semalam." sahut Akashi. Reika menatapnya lekat, mencari kebohongan pada nada bicara Akashi. Suara Akashi sama saja dingin, bohong atau tidak. Dan entah kenapa Reika tahu Akashi berbohong. Tapi ia tak bertanya lebih jauh padanya. Ia percaya disamping kebohongannya, Akashi selalu dapat dipercaya jika sudah menyangkut urusan Ryouta.

"Ooh begitu. Hmm baiklah aku memarahinya nanti saja. Sei-san, kamu mau menginap?"

"Tidak, Reika-san. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu setelah ini. Baiklah, karena urusanku di sini sudah selesai, aku pulang dulu Reika-san." setelah itu Akashi pamit meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kise kembali ke Kyoto.

"Aomine Daiki." gumam Akashi di depan laptopnya. Sesampainya di Kyoto, Akashi langsung meminta bawahannya mencari tahu tentang Aomine Daiki, calon tunangan Kise. Akashi baru diberi tahu Seishu, ayah Ryouta, tadi siang. Tentu saja Akashi yang overprotektif segera mencari data lelaki itu.

"Hmph. Nampaknya tidak ada yang mencurigakan, hmm. Terlihat normal. Terlalu normal bahkan hingga aku tidak tahu dia akan menarik perhatian Ryouta. Dan straight."

**thank you for your review and support**, I have no idea why this fic is so... forget it :3, so much ppl read my fic *tears*

beberapa pertanyaan dari review:

**Kapan beres?** Honestly saya juga gatau. Author yang aneh, emang tapi saya juga belum kebayang ceritanya mau kayak gimana kedepannya. Karena genre-nya pada dasarnya slice of life jadi susah disudahi ceritanya. Saya sih pengennya fic ini fluff-fluff gimana gitu tapi malah errr ratedMratedMratedM *blame my perv brain

**Soal tesis kelar baru lanjutin cerita**, kalo nunggu tesis kelar baru dilanjutin ceritanya kelamaan wakakakaaa, 1 tahun baru kelar *amiin* uwu


	4. Chapter 4: Fated

"Ryoutaaaaa cepat mandi dan pakai suit-mu!" teriak Akiko. Hari ini hari omiai dan Ryouta tetap saja sangat lama.

"Aku sudah mandi kok Ma! Aku bingung kenapa juga suitnya begitu banyak, aku jadi bingung pilih yang mana." gerutu Kise kesal. Ia tidak menyangka kakaknya memesan suit sebanyak ini.

"Yang putih saja Ryou-chan!"

"Yang biru muda lebih cocok!"

...dan keberadaan dua kakaknya di kamarnya lebih memperkeruh suasana.

"Ya sudah yang hitam saja." gerutunya.

"JANGAN! Terlalu plain, Ryou! Ah, bagaimana kalau Kimono?"

"Iya juga. Yang hitam emas ini cocok!"

"Ya aku setuju!" Kedua gadis itu cekikikan sendiri. Kise hanya menghela nafas. Ia tak suka pakai kimono yang berat dan gerah.

Dengan bantuan kakaknya akhirnya Kise berhasil memakai kimono. Kimono lembut berwarna hitam gelap dengan motif sulur dan bunga berwarna emas yang terlihat bercahaya. warna itu mengkompliment mata emasnya dan rambut pirangnya yang indah. Ryuka menata rambutnya dengan aksesori bunga yang seharusnya untuk wanita, namun entah mengapa cocok untuknya.

Satu jam berlalu dan Kise akhirnya siap berangkat. Kise menghampiri mamanya yang juga sedang bersiap.

"My baby boy, kamu cantik sekali!" seru Akiko seraya memeluk Kise. Kise tersenyum. Ia tahu mamanya sedih karena harus melepasnya secepat ini. Jika omiai ini berhasil, Kise terpaksa harus meninggalkan rumah dan tinggal di rumah Aomine.

Mereka bergegas menuju mobil yang telah disiapkan. Seishu, Akiko dan Ryouta berada dalam satu mobil, sedangkan Ryuka dan Reika membawa mobil Reika. Mereka memulai perjalanan ke Tokyo yang hanya ditempuh 30 menit dengan mobil.

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Aomine, Kise tercengang. Rumah yang besar, padahal di Tokyo yang padat. Rumah tradisional yang benar-benar luas dan indah. Aomine Daigo dan Haruna menyambut mereka di ruangan.

"Waahh cantiknyaa! Aku tak percaya Ryouta anak laki-laki! Nah Ryouta, karena kamu sudah kenal kami, Daiki ada di ruangan sebelah yang tersambung ke halaman. Kamu bisa menghampirinya agar lebih kenal," jelas Haruna tersenyum. Kise melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan sebelah. Ia agak khawatir dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kise menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan membuka pintu. Seorang laki-laki tegap memakai suit hitam membelakanginya.

"Ano... Daiki-san?" sapa Kise ragu-ragu. Bagaimana jika lelaki ini tak peduli dengannya?

Aomine Daiki menoleh menghadap Kise. "..." Keduanya tercengang. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Mereka terkejut.

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ia sadari dan memeluk Kise erat. Kise yang masih terkejut hanya diam. Matanya terbuka lebar. Mereka masih belum menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Katakan ini bukan mimpi..." ucap Kise. Aomine menciumnya dan Kise bisa merasakan aroma Aomine, sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kita memang ditakdirkan bersama, Kise Ryouta." Kise tersenyum dan menyandarkan dirinya dalam pelukan Aomine.

"Kamu tahu, Ryouta... Sejak pertemuan kita beberapa hari yang lalu, Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Uh... bahkan aku hanya bisa keluar kalau membayangkanmu. Aku straight tapi entah kenapa selalu kamu di pikiranku. Aku pikir aku mencintaimu..." lirih Aomine. Mendengarnya, Kise merona. Bukan hanya Aomine, Kise akui ia sering memikirkan Aomine dan hanya bisa cum apabila ada gambar Aomine di pikirannya.

"A..aku juga mencintaimu, Daiki." jawab Kise malu-malu. Kise tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan Aomine yang sangat straightforward.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan hidup bersama, kan? Jadi kupikir kita harus mengenal satu sama lain." tutur Aomine.

"Aku lebih senang jika kita tidak terburu-buru, Daiki-san." Kise terkekeh melihat wajah Aomine memerah di balik kulit gelapnya.

"apapun itu, aku sangat senang kamu jadi istriku..." ujarnya dan memeluk Kise. Kise tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya. Masih ada jalan panjang di depan mereka untuk bisa mengenal satu sama lain, dan memahami satu sama lain. Kise berpikir ini merupakan permulaan yang baik, dan ia sangat senang.

Mereka kembali ke ruang pertemuan di mana orang tua mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan mesra.

"Ara, mereka sepertinya menyukai satu sama lain" seru Haruna. Akiko mengangguk setuju.

"Mereka benar-benar serasi." sahut Akiko.

"Aominecchi." bisik Kise.

"Huh, apa itu -cchi? Daiki saja." Aomine merenggut tak setuju.

"Aku merespekmu, jadi Aominecchi. Dan Daiki... kupikir aku akan memanggilmu begitu pada... special times... kamu tahu..." tutur Kise malu. Wajahnya memerah. Aomine menyeringai dan mencium kening Kise di hadapan kedua orangtuanya. Aomine senang saat wajah Kise memerah dan protes, "Aominecchi bakaa!" Ya, Kise memang manis, pikirnya.

"Ayah! Besok Ryouta akan pindah kesini, kan?"

"Eeehhh?" seru Kise kaget. Secepat itu!?

"Hmm bagaimana Ryouta-kun?" Daigo meminta pendapat Kise.

"Aku pikir tidak apa-apa Aomine-san." Kise tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Malam ini kamu tidur di kamarku kalau begitu."

"Heeee?"

"Ya, Ryouta, karena kalian berdua akan punya kamar sendiri dan belum kami persiapkan." jelas Haruna.

"Ah, Ryouta, Daiki." panggil Daigo. "Kalian tidak boleh melakukan seks sebelum menikah."

"Apaaaa!? Tapi bagaimana aku hidup dengannya kalau tidak boleh melakukan ini dan itu padanya?" protes Aomine.

"Karena itu, kamu harus bisa menahannya. Ini untuk kebaikan kalian dan juga mengetes cinta kalian." tawa Haruna. Aomine hanya merenggut kesal. Kise hanya tersenyum. Ia ingin tertawa melihat Aomine yang kekanakan. Ia juga ingin lihat bagaimana Aomine menahan hasratnya yang besar itu.

Malam itu, sesuai janji, Kise menginap di rumah Aomine. Kise duduk spring bed berukuran queen size. Ia mengamati kamar Aomine. "Tampak normal, kukira kamarmu tradisional juga Aominecchi." gumam Kise.

"Itu karena aku tidak suka tidur di futon. Kise, kalau kamu pindah kesini, bukankah jauh ke Kanagawa? Bagaimana dengan sekolah?"

"Oh, itu, kata tou-san aku tidak usah khawatir." seru Kise girang.

"Tou-san? Ayahmu?"

"Bukan, ayahmu! Mulai hari ini aku mau memanggilnya tou-san~ hehehe"

Aomine terdiam, karena ayahnya yang kaku itu mana mau langsung disebut tou-san oleh calon menantunya. Baru calon.

"Memang apa katanya?"

"Aku bakal pindah ke Touou~!" seru Kise senang. Aomine tersenyum mengelus kepala Kise, merasa senang juga.

"Aominecchi, aku senang kalau kamu mengelusku seperti itu" ujar Kise yang. menutup matanya merasa nyaman. Persis seperti anak kucing. Aomine merasakan wajahnya memanas dan mencium bibir Kise singkat.

"Kita tidur." ucapnya pendek tanpa menghadap Kise, mencoba memyembunyikan rona merah di pipi dan telinganya.

Tengah malam, Aomine terbangun karena mendadak ia ingin ke toilet. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan ia melihat wajah cantik di depan dadanya. Wajah itu terlihat sangat damai. Wajahnya bersih, putih tanpa cacat. Alisnya tegas namun tipis dan rapi. Bulumatanya yang panjang berwarna gelap. Bibirnya yang berwarna pink dan terlihat lembut dan yummy, membuka sedikit karena nafasnya. Aomine tersenyum dan perlahan membuka selimut yang menutupi mereka berdua.

"WHA-" Aomine hampir berteriak. Ia memastikan kembali pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Kise mengenakan piyama berbentuk kimono yang... sedikit transparan. Ya. Transparan. terlebih kimono nista tersebut diikatkan longgar sehingga kerahnya jatuh ke samping dan tampak puting Kise menyembul di balik tepian kerah kimono. Kain yang menutupi kaki Kise yang putih mulus tersingkap, menampakkan paha kaki kanan yang menimpa kaki kirinya. Menampilkan pemandangan yang berbahaya bagi Aomine Daiki. Berbahaya bagi Daiki junior yang siaga di antara selangkangannya.

Kise yang tertidur lelap bergerak mengubah posisi tidurnya yang semula menghadap ke samping Aomine menjadi terlentang dengan kaki kanan ditekuk menapak kasur.

Shit. Gerutu Aomine. Ia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mimisan. Tubuh Kise hampir seluruhnya terekspos, hanya bagian pinggulnya saja yang masih tertutup kain semi transparan yang tidak membantu apapun menutupi tubuhnya. Kain itu malah membuatnya semakin terlihat telanjang dari yang semestinya.

Namun, Aomine tetap harus menahan diri. Perkataan ayahnya adalah absolut dan Aomine sangat menghormati ayahnya. Ia buru-buru menutupi tubuh Kise dengan selimut dan bergegas ke toilet di seberang kamarnya. Memenuhi segala hajat biologisnya.

Aomine terbangun pagi harinya dengan muka pias. Bagaimana tidak, semalam ia membereskan kebutuhan biologisnya dan keluar sangat banyak, membuatnya lelah. Ia melirik ke sampingnya. Surai pirang tunangannya terlihat keemasan, tersibak sinar matahari pagi yang ia biarkan masuk lewat jendela. Merasa diperhatikan, Kise menoleh pada Aomine, dan tersenyum senang.

"Selamat pagiii Aominecchi!"

Aomine mengangguk, tak bersemangat membalas sapaan Kise. Setidaknya Aomine masih membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Kise, ini menggangguku, tapi apa yang kamu pakai itu? Dari mana benda itu?" tanya Aomine seraya menunjuk pada piyama tidurnya.

"Ini? Lingerie? Tadi malam saat kamu sudah tidur, anak buahmu memberiku ini dan menyuruhku memakainya. Kata mereka kamu akan senang jika aku pakai semacam ini."

lingerie. the damned lingerie.

Senang my ass, yang ada aku menderita, sungut Aomine.

"Kise, jangan pakai itu lagi. Aku lebih senang kalau kamu pakai piyama normal." ringis Aomine memijat dahinya. Kise memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Bukankah lelaki suka yang beginian, pikirnya.

Ditengah percakapan pagi pasangan baru itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Kagami dan Kuroko rupanya.

"Kagamicchi Kurokocchi~ terima kasih lingerienya!" seru Kise saat melihat kedua orang itu di balik pintu.

"Apa Daiki-sama menyukainya, Kise-sama?" tanya Kuroko. Kise menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak yakin Kurokocchi."

"Apa!? Jadi kalian yang memberi barang semacam ini pada Kise?" teriak Aomine kesal. Ia tahu anak buahnya itu berniat menggodanya dan menjahilinya.

"Aominecchi jangan marahin mereka-ssu! Lagi pula kemarin aku bingung pakai apa karena baju-bajuku belum datang dan kamu sudah tepar aja ssu." Kise membela Kagami dan Kuroko, yang berusaha menahan cekikikan walau tampaknya tidak verhasil sama sekali. Memang semalam Kise tidak punya baju ganti, dan ia belum berani memakai baju Aomine tanpa ijin.

"Haaaaa" Aomine menghela nafas, menyerah. Ia meraih pinggang Kise ke pangkuannya, mendekap Kise yang kebingungan dan agak malu karena Aomine melakukannya di depan orang lain.

"Kise, mereka teman mainku sejak kecil. Kamu sudah tahu nama mereka kan? Nanti kalau aku tidak ada, panggil mereka saja." walaupun segala permintaan kise pasti dipenuhi seluruh penghuni rumah besar itu, tetapi tetap hanya beberapa orang yang Aomine percayai. Kise manggut-manggut, memutuskan untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung terhadap dua orang itu.

"Nah ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Aomine.

"Cuma memberitahu, barang Kise-sama sudah datang dan sudah dibereskan di ruang baru kalian." jelas Kuroko.

"Mooouu Kurokocchi panggil Kise saja ssu! Kita seumuran kaan. Teman Aominecchi teman aku juga" protes Kise. Kuroko tersenyum, "Baiklah. Kise-kun, kalau begitu."

"Aomine, apa barang-barangmu ada yang tidak mau dipindahkan? Kita mau mengangkutnya sekarang." kali ini Kagami yang angkat bicara.

"Terserah, yang penting rapi." jawab Aomine pendek. Ia menoleh pada Kise. "Baiklah Kise, bagaimana kalau kita mandi sementara mereka beres-beres." tanpa basa-basi Aomine membopong Kise dan berjalan ke pemandian umum. Di sana ada kolam privat yang bisa digunakan berdua.

"Uwaaaa! Aominecchi turunkaan!" ringis Kise. Aomine hanya tertawa sepanjang perjalanan singkat mereka ke pemandian.

"Kupikir tuan muda kita sangat menyukai Kise." gumam Kagami saat mereka berdua mulai membereskan kamar Aomine. Kuroko hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

_=_=_=._.=_=_=_

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, Aomine dan Kise mengecek kamar baru mereka yang jauh lebih luas dari kamar Aomine yang lama. Kise heran, rumah ini rumah tradisional jepang tetapi bagian interiornya tidak terlalu terlihat seperti jepang. Futon hanya disediakan di ruangan tidur tamu dan anggota yang tinggal disana. Sementara yang lainnya menggunakan kasur biasa.

Bosan, Kise meminta Aomine mengantarnya keliling rumah besar itu. Di sana ada dapur, aula, dojo, kamar-kamar, pemandian, ruang makan bersama, dan masih banyak lagi. Kise sangat menyukai tempat ini. Begitu banyak orang yang menyapa mereka pagi itu.

"Aominecchi, apa kalau sekolah kamu suka diantar pria-pria berbaju hitam? Seperti di TV!"

Aomine tertawa. "Tidak lah, aku kan kuat. Lagi pula aku punya Kagami dan Tetsu di belakangku. Nanti kalau sudah pindah ke Touou kamu harus selalu didekatku."

"Kamu bisa mengajariku martial arts, kan?" seru Kise bersemangat. Aomine memandangnya tak percaya. "Mou~ Aominecchi aku kan bukan perempuan-ssu. Aku ingin bisa jaga diri juga." protes Kise.

"Nggak ah, malas. Lagipula ada aku, buat apa."

"Hmph!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hei, Kise."

Kise tidak merespon.

"Haaa, kamu ternyata manja juga ya." ujar Aomine.

"Tidak suka?"

"Suka tidak, benci juga tidak. Tapi aku senang memanjakanmu."

Wajah Kise memerah. "Mou Aominecchi curang, mengalihkan pembicaraan!" dan secepat kilat Kise berlari ke ruangan baru mereka yang ternyata sudah bisa dipakai.

Kise menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran lebih besar dari punya Aomine. Ia senang tinggal disini. Semua orang ramah padanya dan kadang memujinya, mengatakan mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Kise menatap langit-langit kamar yang dicat gelap. Ia menyadari saat Aomine masuk ke kamar, namun ia tak bergeming dan masih menatap langit-langit.

"Kise, aku diberi mochi di dapur. Kamu mau?" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan mochi warna putih. Kise tak bergeming. "Kamu masih marah? Ayolah, aku minta maaf."

"Nggak kok Aominecchi. Aku sedang berpikir... aku tidak bisa punya anak untuk Aominecchi."

"Huh? Jangan pikir aneh-aneh. Aku tidak butuh itu."

"Suatu saat kamu pasti ingin, Aominecchi."

"Huh? Apa kamu bilang kamu ingin punya anak lalu menyesal bertunangan denganku?"

"Tidaaakk, aku sayang Aominecchi."

"Kalau begitu jangan dipikirkan. Itu urusan nanti. Sekarang ya sekarang." Aomine mencium pipi Kise lembut. "Sekarang mending makan mochi saja." katanya sambil mengarahkan mochi di jarinya ke mulut Kise. Kise melahap mochi yang disodorkan jari Aomine. Walau hatinya masih berkecamuk, Kise berusaha tampak bahagia di depan Aomine.

"Mmm enak!"

"Tentu saja. Bibi Chiyo yang membuatkannya."

"Oh! Bibi Chiyo yang sudah tua tapi masih bugar itu? Whoa" seru Kise sambil mengambil mochi lagi dari kotak yang dibawa Aomine.

"Tentu saja. Bibi Chiyo dulu katanya mantan preman!"

"Nggak mungkin! Masa mantan preman bisa bikin mochi seenak ini!"

"Duh, aku dengar itu dari anggota yang seumuran ayah! Mereka kan tahu gimana bibi Chiyo waktu dulu."

"Wow. Kalau benar kaya gitu, aku akan hati-hati biar bibi Chiyo tidak marah, hihihi"

Aomine tertawa dan memeluk Kise tanpa ia sadari. Entah, melihat Kise selalu membuatnya ingin memeluknya. Kise yang awalnya kebingungan mulai merasa nyaman dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Aomine yang lebar. Mereka terdiam, tak bersuara, hanya menikmati kehangatan dan aroma tubuh satu sama lain.

"Ehem!"

Seseorang berdehem dan mereka langsung menoleh. Mereka dengan nyaman berada dalam posisi itu hingga orang itu menginterupsi mereka. Kagami rupanya.

"Kuharap kalau kalian sedang bermesraan, setidaknya tutup pintunya." protes Kagami. Kuroko membuntut di belakangnya.

"Kita tidak sedang mesra-mesraan!" bantah Kise.

"Ya, ya, apapun." sungut Kagami. "Aku mau menyampaikan beberapa hal dari oyabun. Kise, kamu akan resmi pindah ke Touou minggu depan. Tatsuya sedang mengurus administrasinya. Setelah itu, seminggu kemudian pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan. Pestanya akan dilaksanakan di reception hall di Shibuya. Kalian bisa mengundang siapapun yang kalian mau, dan kalau bisa list undangan sudah ada di tanganku lusa." jelas Kagami panjang lebar.

"Huh? Ada pestanya juga? Waah yattaa~ aku ingin mengundang manager dan pimpinan agensiku-ssu, dan Kasamatsu-senpai, Midorimacchi, umm siapa lagi yaa..." seru Kise senang sambil menghitung jari.

"Oh, sebaiknya kamu tidak mengundang sembarangan, Kise. Undang yang benar-benar penting saja. Pertunangan kalangan yakuza, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Dan bisa jadi orang yang hadir adalah orang berbahaya," ujar Aomine mengingatkan.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakan hal itu. Seperti yang Aomine bilang, kamu bebas mengundang berapa banyak pun namun kamu tidak boleh mengundang hanya siapapun." ralat Kagami.

"Mou~ tapi aku yakin mereka baik dan tidak berbahaya-ssu!"

"Kise." potong Aomine. Ia memandang mata emas Kise lekat. Kise merajuk.

"Mou! Iya iyaaa... Aku akan mengundang teman-teman yang dekat saja, ok." ucap Kise menyerah. Aomine tersenyum puas sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Kise.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi, Kise-kun?" kali ini Kuroko yang angkat bicara.

"Um... ano, Kurokocchi, umm.. ah nanti saja!"

"Kamu yakin? Mumpung aku ada di sini."

"Huh? Memangnya Kurokocchi mau kemana-ssu?"

"3 hari ke depan aku ada tugas business trip ke Kyoto."

"Kyoto? Whoaa aku ingin ikut-ssu~ aku mau ke rumah Akashicchi..."

"Akashi? Siapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Sepupuku-ssu! Dia baik banget!"

"Sepupu?" Aomine rasanya pernah mendengar nama itu, namun ia lupa di mana ia mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu Akashi yang penguasa Bank Akashi Corp dan yang mengatur perdagangan underground di Kyoto?" sahut Kagami sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Ah ya!" Aomine akhirnya ingat.

"Anaknya seumuran dengan kita walau dia setahun lebih tua. Dia baik dan selalu melindungiku." seru Kise bangga. Aomine mendengus.

"Ya sudah pergi sana!"

"Ehh? Benarkah? Padahal tadi aku cuma bercanda" ucap Kise terkejut. Kise menatap raut muka Aomine yang tampak kesal, membuang muka.

"Aominecchi cemburu-ssu?" goda Kise, menyadari arti dari ucapan Aomine sebelumnya.

"Aomine-kun dari kecil memang posesif, Kise-kun. Jadi dia cemburuan sekali." kata Kuroko datar, walau dari raut mukanya tampak menahan tawa.

Kagami malah lebih parah, mukanya sudah memerah sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Argh berisik! Sudah kalian keluar sana!" teriak Aomine sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Mou Aominecchi! Tidak apa-apa kan, hehe... Aku juga cinta Aominecchi~" ucap Kise sambil memeluk Aomine. Aomine meskipun sedikit kesal balik memeluk dan menciumi kepala Kise. Iya juga ya, kenapa ia harus kesal segala. Toh semua itu kenyataan dan benar adanya.

"Kise, bagaimana kalau aku ikut ke Kyoto bersamamu?"

"Eeh? Kan sekolah-ssu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sering kabur. Jangan bilang-bilang."

"Aominecchi nakal, berandalan! Hahaha..."

"Ya aku memang yakuza kan."

"Benar juga! Aku juga yakuza sekarang!" tawa Kise. Aomine memperhatikan gerak-gerik tunangannya yang manis dan penuh ekspresi. Jarang-jarang ada laki-laki seriang ini. Aomine mendekapnya lebih erat lagi dan mengelus punggungnya. Ia menciumi tubuh Kise. Menyentuh setiap jengkal kulit mulus Kise di hadapannya.

"A...Haaa...Ao..minecchii..." desah Kise. Aomine mengangkat mukanya, bertemu dengan wajah Kise yang merah dan penuh nafsu. Matanya menggelap, menginginkan Aomine. "Jangan... nanti tou-san marah.. haa..." lanjut Kise. Aomine tersentak dari pikirannya yang saat ini dipenuhi Kise. Tapi saat ini ia sangat menginginkan Kise, dan Kise menginginkan hal yang sama.

"Kalau dengan mulutku saja, bagaimana, Aominecchi?"

Aomine tidak merespon. Jujur ia ingin batangnya masuk ke lubang yang lain, tetapi mungkin itu bisa menunggu lain waktu. Lagi pula, hari masih siang, pikirnya,.dan sebentar lagi mereka akan makan malam di ruang tengah. Ayahnya akan membunuhnya jika mereka ketahuan main seks sebelum menikah.

"Baiklah, layani aku, Kise."

~o~_~~~_~°~_~~~_~o~

Read and Review Pwease~~

NgeFlame juga boleh tapi jangan jahat-jahat yak karena saya masih pemula dalam bikin cerita..

This story is originally PWP fyi, but I've been thinking to reduce the porn and get to an actual plot *lol*

Mau usul juga boleh mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan~~

From here on I'll be posting about 2k words, is that long enough, guys?

I'm writing the story on my handphone so It tires me out than writing it on computer. *Gabisa panjang2 pegel tangan gue*

Why no computer? I just dont have any ideas when using it and what I think is only about my thesis lol

oh iya ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya bikin garis buat misahin satu section dengan section yang lain? Q-Q


	5. Chapter 5: Travelling to Kyoto

"Akashicchi!" Kise melambaikan tangan di stasiun shinkansen Kyoto. Perjalanan membutuhkan waktu 2,5 jam dari Tokyo hingga mereka sampai di sini. Sebelumnya Kise memberi tahu Akashi bahwa ia akan ke Kyoto dan Akashi menjemputnya di stasiun. Akashi memandang 3 orang lainnya yang membuntut di belakang Ryouta. Dua orang berbusana formal warna hitam, yang satu pendek dan yang satu tinggi besar. Yang lainnya berpakaian kasual sama seperti Kise, hanya memakai kaos dan kemeja dengan celana jeans. Akashi sendiri memakai kimono. Keluarganya merupakan keluarga yang sangat tradisional, berbeda dengan keluarga Kise. Ayah Kise, Kise Seishu merupakan adik kandung Akashi Seiryu, Ayah Akashi. Seishu menikah dengan Akiko yang merupakan pewaris Kise Corp. sehingga ia memutuskan mengambil nama keluarga istrinya.

Dua orang berbaju hitam itu membungkuk pada Kise dan orang satunya lagi, kemudian pamit pergi dengan taksi. Kise dan temannya menghampiri Akashi yang menunggu di pintu gerbang stasiun.

"Akashichiii~~! Baru seminggu dan aku kangen-ssu!" Kise memeluk Akashi. Akashi hanya terdiam, perhatiannya terfokus pada laki-laki yang sedari tadi memandangnya tajam tanda tak suka. Akashi menyeringai.

"Akashicchi, perkenalkan, ini..."

"Aomine Daiki. Aku Akashi Seiijuurou, sepupu Ryouta." potong Akashi cepat sambil mengulurkan tangan. Aomine menatapnya hingga akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Akashi dan bersalaman.

"Eeeh kok Akashicchi tau? Hmph!" Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. Akashi tersenyum.

"Reika-san yang memberitahuku." ujarnya, berbohong. Memang Reika yang memberitahu namanya, tetapi Reika belum pernah memberitahu rupa calon tunangan Kise. Kise ber'oh' memaklumi hal sangat wajar itu.

"Baiklah, ayo bergegas. Kalian hanya sebentar di sini, kan, dan kalian pasti capek."

"Ya, kita pulang jika urusan Kagami dan Kuroko selesai." ujar Aomine singkat. Terlihat jelas ketidaksukaannya padaku, pikir Akashi. Akashi hanya menyeringai.

"Siapa itu?" Akashi menyipitkan matanya.

"Oh itu! yang tadi berbaju hitam. Mereka sedang business trip di kyoto dan kebetulan kita ikut saja~~" Kise tidak menyadari aura berat di antara kedua alpha male di dekatnya dan bersikap riang seperti biasa.

"Oh..."

Tak lama kemudian mobil hitam milik Akashi muncul dan mereka bertiga naik ke dalam mobil. Di perjalanan yang kurang dari 15 menit itu Kise terlelap dengan bahu Aomine sebagai tumpuan kepalanya.

"Kita sampai."

"Hey, Kise, bangun. Kita sampai." Aomine menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kise. Merasa terganggu, mata Kise perlahan terbuka dan matanya tertuju pada Aomine.

"Pagi, 'minecchi." Kise mengecup singkat pipi Aomine, senang orang yang disukainya ada dihadapannya saat ia terbangun.

Pipi Aomine perlahan memerah. "Hey! Ini di Kyoto, bukan di rumah."

Kise akhirnya terbangun, melihat pemandangan yang sudah tak asing baginya, kecuali beberapa bagian yang sedikit berubah semenjak terakhir kali ia berkunjung. "Kyoto masih saja cantik!" serunya senang. Ia dan Aomine keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti Akashi dari belakang. Aomine sendiri tak dapat menolah bahwa pemandangan Kyoto sangat indah, banyak ornamen bersejarah seperti patung dan kuil. Belum lagi pepohonan yang rimbun dan semak bunga berwarna-warni. Berbeda dengan Tokyo yang hampir semuanya tertutup metal dan beton yang berwarna abu, tidak menarik. Pantas Kise senang kesini, pikirnya. Keberadaan bunga-bunga di sekitar Kise membuatnya jadi semakin cantik.

"Ryouta!" seorang wanita memanggil namanya. Kise spontan menoleh, mengenali suara yang sangat ia kenali.

"Ayaka obasan! Bibi Ayaka!" Kise berlari menghampiri wanita paruh baya senang. Ia merangkul wanita itu dan wanita tersebut terlihat sangat senang bertemu dengan Kise.

"Itu ibuku," ucap Akashi, saat melihat raut muka bertanya-tanya pada Aomine. Aomine memandangnya tajam, kesal pikirannya dengan mudah ditebak Akashi. Melihat kekesalan Aomine, Akashi menyeringai, "The honesty showed on your face will kill you, Aomine Daiki. You're not worth protecting Ryouta" ujar Akashi sambil berlalu dengan nada mencemooh. Aomine tidak begitu mengerti apa yang diucapkan Akashi padanya, tapi somehow dia tahu Akashi tidak mengakuinya sebagai tunangan Kise. Aomine berusaha meredam rasa marah dan kesal akibat perkataan Akashi.

Tiba-tiba Kise memeluk tangan kanannya setengah menubruknya. Seketika perhatian Aomine tidak lagi tertuju pada Akashi dan rasa marahnya mereda melihat wajah Kise yang senang dan ceria.

"Bibi Ayaka~ ini tunanganku-ssu! Hehehe... ganteng kan?" Kise terkekeh, seperti anak kecil yang memamerkan mainan barunya pada teman-temannya.

"Aomine Daiki," ucap Aomine membungkuk hormat pada Ayaka.

"Wah anak yang baik! Sepertinya kamu bisa dipercaya melindungi Ryouta, Aomine-kun. Tapi ingat jangan pernah membuat Ryouta menangis ya!" seru Ayaka sambil tersenyum. Aomine jadi merinding dan ia seketika berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan membuat Kise menangis. Bertemu Ayaka seperti bertemu Akiko-san, namun yang ini kelihatannya lebih overprotektif terhadap Kise dibanding mertuanya sendiri.

"Tentu saja saya tidak akan pernah membuat Kise menangis. Uh, tapi mungkin di saat-saat tertentu aku ingin melihatnya menangis saat melakukan 'itu'..."

"Aominecchi! Baka! Jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak, aku maluu!" bisik Kise memukul lembut lengan Aomine. Bibirnya mengerucut, yang hanya membuat Aomine terkekeh.

"Haha, anak muda yang menarik kamu ini. Wajah nangis Ryouta memang the best, kan, aku tahu. Dulu Ryouta sering nangis dan lapor kalau bertengkar dengan Seii-chan." tawa Ayaka. "Well, kalau begitu ayo masuk, kalian pasti capek. Akan kusuruh pelayan membuatkan teh." ajak Ayaka sambil tersenyum. Berbeda sekali dengan Akashi yang picik, pikir Aomine.

"Biar aku yang ke dapur, Bu." tawar Akashi saat mereka memasuki ruang tamu. Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Ayaka dan kedua tamunya.

"Nah, sambil menunggu coba kalian ceritakan bagaimana kalian bertunangan."

"Tidak banyak bi, jadi ayahku dan Aomine-san sahabat lama, mereka menjodohkan kita sebelum kita lahir. Awalnya sih, aku tidak mau karena aku takut merusak reputasi modelku, tapi nampaknya tidak apa-apa-ssu. Sejauh ini baik-baik saja." jelas Kise.

"Lho, terus kalian langsung jatuh cibta begitu saja?"

"Tidak, sebelumnya kami pernah bertemu dan aku langsung menyukai Kise walau tidak tahu namanya saat itu. Saat tahu aku dijodohkan dengannya senang sekali." kali ini Aomine yang angkat bicara. Penuturannya membuat hati Kise berbunga-bunga dan meraih tangan Aomine erat, "Aku juga sama Aominecchi,"

"How sweet! Dulu sebenarnya aku dijodohkan dengan ayahmu, Seishu, tapi dia malah kabur dan menikahi Akiko dan masuk ke keluarga Kise. Akhirnya aku menikah dengan pria yang diam-diam mencintaiku, Seiryu, ayah Seijuurou. Dulu aku sangat menderita dengan arranged marriage karena aku tidak mencintai Seishu, tapi aku merasa senang dengar kalian baik-baik saja, tanpa masalah."

"Aku baru pertama kali dengar cerita itu, Bi... untung saja ya Bibi bisa mencintai paman Seiryu..."

Ayaka tersenyum mengenang masa lalunya.

Saat mereka mengobrol minuman yang dipesan datang.

Sebelum kembali ke ruang tamu, tanpa diketahui siapapun Akashi menyisipkan bubuk berwarna putih ke dalam gelas berisi es jeruk hingga larut di dalamnya...

"Teh untuk aku dan ibu, es jeruk untuk Ryouta, dan Aomine, kamu tidak keberatan dengan kopi? Kamu terlihat seperti orang yang senang kopi dibanding teh, jadi kupesan kopi untukmu." ucap Akashi sambil mengisyaratkan pada maid yang membawa nampan menyajikannya di meja.

"Nah, aku oke dengan apa saja. Tapi aku memang suka kopi." sahutnya sambil menghirup aroma kopi dan menyeruputnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku juga senang es jeruk!" seru Kise kegirangan melihat minuman favoritnya tersedia. Akashi dan Ayaka meminum tehnya masing-masing.

"Sei-chan, setelah ini tolong antarkan mereka ke kamar ya! Minta juga pada maid untuk menyiapkan futon." pinta Ayaka.

"Baik, Bu."

"Anak-anak, aku harus bersiap-siap dulu, aku harus menghadiri suatu acara dengan Sei-san. Ryouta, Aomine-kun, yang betah disini ya. Sampai jumpa semuanya"

"Terima kasih bibi Ayaka/Ayaka-san" sahut Kise dan Aomine berbarengan. Setelah Ayaka pergi ruang tamu jadi sepi.

"Ryouta rencananya kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sekitar sini Akashicchi. Akashicchi mau ikut?"

"Oh, aku tidak bisa ikut sayangnya. Apa kalian mau ke kamar sekarang?"

"Gimana Akashicchi saja"

Akashi kemudian mengantar mereka ke lorong dengan deretan kamar tamu yang kosong. Ia memilih kamar yang cukup luas untuk mereka berdua.

"Tolong siapkan futon untuk dua orang dan segala kelengkapannya" titah Akashi pada seorang pelayan yang menghampirinya.

"Baik Seijuurou-sama"

"Nah ini kamar kalian selama kalian tinggal di sini. Kalian bebas meminta para pelayan disini jika ingin sesuatu. Aku juga masih ada pekerjaan."

"Mou Akashicchi padahal aku mau jalan dengan Aominecchi dan Akashicchi juga!"

"Heh, maafkan aku Ryouta tapi aku tidak bisa," ujar Akashi sambil mengacak rambut Ryouta. Aomine menggeram cemburu, membuat Akashi menyeringai. "Aku tidak mau mengganggu bulan madu kalian."

Wajah Kise seketika memerah. "Mou kita bahkan belum menikah, Akashicchi."

Akashi hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku harus pergi. Aomine, jaga Ryouta."

Aomine hanya mengangguk, menggerutu dalam hati bahwa tidak dibilang pun ia akan melakukannya.

**-**-**-**-**-**esok harinya..

"Aominecchi! Ayo beli souvenir untuk orang-orang di rumah!" seru Kise senang. Mereka sekarang ada di salah satu kuil besar di Kyoto. Di bawahnya terdapat pusat belanja suvenir dan makanan khas Kyoto.

"Huh? Buang-buang uang saja."

"Ayolaahhh mereka pasti senang. Kemarin kan bibi Chiyo memberi kita mochi enak, Aominecchi... ayoo..." rengek Kise. Aomine yang lemah terhadap rengekan Kise (walau ia tidak mau mengakuinya) akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan Kise.

"Yatta!" Kise memeluk Aomine senang.

"Aku dapat hadiah apa dong?"

"Um... um... ini saja" Kise berjinjit mengecup pipi Aomine singkat, mukanya merona malu. "Hehe..."

"Kalau cium yang benar." ucap Aomine mengecup balik bibir ranum Kise. Kise semakin memerah dibuatnya dan tak berkutik. Aomine tertawa.

Manis sekali, pikirnya. Saat bertemu dulu Kise terlihat daring dan nakal, tetapi saat suasana seperti ini dia malu-malu kucing begitu dan mukanya gampang sekali merona, membuat Aomine senang menggodanya.

"Baiklah, ayo belanja." Aomine menjetikkan jarinya pada dahi Kise, membuat Kise mengaduh kesakitan. Tersadar dari lamunannya.

Mereka mulai menyusuri area yang khusus menjual suvenir-suvenir unik.

"Aominecchi! Lihat, ini lucu sekali!" seru Kise meraih boneka oni yang karakter oni-nya malah sudah entah kemana menjadi lucu. "Ayo kita beri ini pada Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi!"

"Jangan, itu buat Sakurai saja. Buat Kagami dan Kuroko mending ini." Aomine menunjukkan box yang bertuliskan 'untuk pasangan'. Kise memandang Aomine bingung.

"Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi jadian-ssu?"

"Haha, mereka sudah jadian sejak lama, Kise. SMP mungkin, aku lupa."

"Whoa, pantas mereka selalu bareng!"

"Lebih tepatnya mereka jadian karena selalu bareng" Aomine tersenyum mengingat masa-masa bersejarah itu. Adegan komikal saat Kagami 'melamar' Kuroko dan mereka masih SMP.

"Ayo beli makanan untuk Bibi Chiyo sekarang." ajak Aomine. Kise mengangguk, melanjutkan pencarian suvenir mereka.

Tanpa terasa, hari sudah semakin sore. Barang yang mereka beli sangat banyak, untung saja kecil-kecil. Kise benar-benar berniat memberi seluruh anggota kelompok hadiah, pikir Aomine.

"Kise, aku lapar. Aku ingin burger." keluh Aomine sambil menarik tangan Kise yang penuh bingkisan ke arah Maji Burger. Seperti biasa, Aomine memesan teriyaki burger dan Kise hanya kentang goreng dan milkshake.

"Aominecchi, itu kan Kagamicchi! Mungkin Kurokocchi juga ada!" seru Kise saat ia melihat pria rambut merah berbadan tegap dan memakai suit hitam. Aomine menoleh dan benar saja, itu Kagami. Kuroko terlihat sedang menyesap vanilla milkshake-nya.

"Kita duduk di sana saja."

"Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi!" sapa Kise. Yang disapa menoleh ke belakang.

"Oi, Aomine, Kise." sahutnya sambil mengunyah teriyaki burger. Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Uwaa Kagamicchi kamu makan sebanyak ini-ssu?" seru Kise saat melihat tumpukan burger. Bila dihitung mungkin ada sepuluh, itu pun satu sedang ia makan.

"Dia memang gluttony Kise-kun." jawab Kuroko. Kagami menggerutu mencoba mengacuhkan mereka.

"Haha, kamu saja yang sedikit makannya Kise. Jadi, sedang apa kalian disini? Kalian menginap di mana?" tanya Aomine.

"Kita menginap di hotel dekat sini. Makanan hotel tidak enak kata Kagami-kun, jadi kita makan di Maji. Kalian sendiri, sedang apa?"

"Kita habis dari kuil-ssu! Dan beli oleh-oleh!"

"Anak ini mau memberi semua anggota gang suvenir. Dompetku kering nih." gerutu Aomine.

"Kalian juga dapat kok nanti! Tapi nanti ya." Kise cekikikan sendiri. "Ah, aku mau ke toilet dulu." ujarnya sambil beranjak pergi.

"Aomine-kun jadi lebih ceria ya. Tidak grumpy seperti biasanya. Kise kun memang ajaib." Kuroko berujar. Kagami mengangguk setuju.

"Duh, berisik." gerutu Aomine. Dalam hati ia mengiyakan. Kise seperti matahari dalam hidupnya yang membosankan.

"Enak sekali kamu Ahomine. Ada yang menghangatkan tempat tidurmu di malam yang dingin..." goda Kagami.

"Diam, Bakagami. Kalau mau minta Tetsu aja sana." Kuroko merona. Walau wajahnya tetap datar.

Tak lama kemudian Kise kembali dari toilet. Ia duduk di samping Aomine dan menyandarkan dirinya di lengan Aomine.

"Aku ngantuk-ssu."

"Oi! Tadi kamu enerjik sekali, sekarang tiba-tiba mau tidur."

"Mm..." Kise semakin nyaman dengan hangatnya badan Aomine dan semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di dada Aomine.

"Hei... aaah kalau begini dia keburu tidur. Kagami, Kuroko, aku pergi sekarang." kemudian ia menyeret Kise dan bingkisan suvenirnya dan mencari taksi pulang ke kediaman Akashi.

"Kise, ayo bangun. Sebentar lagi sampai." bisik Aomine sambil mengguncang-guncang badannya. Tetapi, Kise tak bergeming dan matanya tertutup rapat.

"Hey, Kise, ayo bangun. Jangan membuatku khawatir."

Aomine memang khawatir. Kise yang biasanya enerjik dan lincah, kini merasa sangat capek. Mungkin energinya habis dipakai tadi siang terlalu bersemangat, pikirnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai ke pintu gerbang Akashi. Setelah membayar taksi, Aomine membopong Kise yang tertidur pulas ke kamar mereka.

"Haah... Kise, kamu yang mengajakku jalan-jalan tapi kamu malah tidur." gerutu Aomine seraya membaringkan Kise di futon. Ia menyibakkan rambut pirang Kise yang halus dari wajahnya. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Kise begitu cepat lelah hari ini, padahal waktu masih menunjukkan jam enam sore. Aomine memutuskan untuk membereskan suvenir-suvenir yang Kise beli dalam satu wadah besar agar mudah dibawa pulang esok harinya.

Satu jam berlalu dan salah satu pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Aomine, memberi tahu bahwa makan malam sudah siap. Aomine hendak membangunkan Kise, walau ia tak tega karena Kise tidur begitu pulas dengan wajah yang damai.

"Ah, paling-paling dia bangun tengah malam dan lapar. Salah sendiri kalau nanti dia gendut gara-gara makan tengah malam." sungutnya setelah mengecek keadaan Kise. Ia sedikit khawatir Kise ternyata sakit, namun saat dicek nyatanya suhu tubuhnya normal-normal saja. Nafasnya pun normal layaknya orang tidur. Oleh karena itu ia pergi ke ruang makan sendiri tanpa Kise.

"Aomine-kun? Mana Ryouta?" tanya Ayaka saat ia tiba di ruang makan yang cukup besar.

"Dia tidur, Ayaka-san. Dari tadi sore dia mengeluh capek dan ngantuk. Padahal siangnya dia enerjik sekali berlari kesana kemari. Mungkin nanti malam dia akan bangun kelaparan." sahut Aomine sambil duduk di pinggir Akashi.

"Tidak biasanya Ryouta tidur sepagi ini." komentar Akashi. Aomine mendelik padanya, tapi karena dia sendiri terlalu capek ia menahan diri mengomentari balik.

"Kamu yakin Ryouta tidak sakit?" tanya Ayaka lagi khawatir.

"Saat kucek barusan sih, sepertinya dia memang tidur saja. Kecuali kalau dia punya penyakit lain yang aku tidak tahu?" Aomine balik bertanya, berharap mendapat informasi dari Ayaka akan keadaan ganjil Ryouta.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat Ryouta punya penyakit yang aneh. Ya... sepertinya. Dari kecil juga dia aktif dan jarang sakit." jawab Ayaka.

"Ya mungkin hanya kecapekan. Tidak usah khawatir, dia akan baik-baik saja." nada percaya diri Akashi agak membuat Aomine curiga, namun hal itu juga menenangkan dirinya. Entah mengapa kata-kata Akashi terdengar benar dan ia mengiyakannya.

Mereka makan dalam kesunyian dengan sekali-kali diselipi pertanyaan dari Ayaka mengenai berbagai hal.

"Uh, tolong sisakan makanannya untuk Kise, siapa tahu tengah malam." pinta Aomine pada Ayaka dan pelayan yang ada di dapur saat mereka selesai makan. Ayaka tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan pada Aomine untuk jangan khawatir dan lekas kembali ke kamar.

Aomine kembali ke kamar mendapati Kise masih pulas di futonnya. Keadaannya sama dan ia tidak nampak seperti orang sakit. Aomine menghela nafas. "Hah, Kise, kalau kamu capek harusnya bilang saja jadi kita pulang lebih siang." bisiknya sambil mengelus rambut Kise. Aomine lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas futon di samping futon Kise dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Daiki." seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Huh?" Aomine membuka pintu. Akashi rupanya. "Hei jangan panggil aku Daiki, creepy tahu. memangnya aku Ryouta."

"Aku memanggilmu begitu karena aku mengakuimu."

"Huh? Aneh... semacam Kise dan -cchi-nya?".

"Boleh dibilang. Bagaimana Ryouta?"

"Ah, dia masih tidur pulas."

"Baguslah. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Daiki. Kamu cemburu padaku?"

"Haaah!?" Aomine kaget. Tepat sasaran sekali. Tapi egonya mengatakan ia tidak akan mengatakannnya. "Tidak, kata siapa." ujarnya ketus.

"Aku selalu tahu." ucap Akashi tenang. "Oh, asal kamu tahu. Dulu aku memang suka Ryouta, dan ingin membuatnya bahagia. Tapi sekarang Ryouta bahagia denganmu, maka dari itu aku ingin menitipkan Ryouta padamu."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya. Kubilang, Ryouta sangat bahagia denganmu, jadi aku rela Ryouta diambil dariku. Aku merespekmu, jadi lindungi Ryouta. Dia kadang suka berfikir terlalu jauh dan tidak menceritakan masalahnya. Jika itu terjadi, dorong dia untuk cerita karena dia suka berlagak kuat dari yang sebenarnya."

Aomine menggeram. "Sejak awal Kise bukan milikmu atau siapapun, Akashi. Aku akan melindungi Kise dengan caraku sendiri."

"Itu yang kusuka darimu, Daiki." Akashi tersenyum. "Kau orang yang pantas untuk Ryouta. Aku sudah memberi hadiah tunangan kalian dan kamu akan tahu jika sudah sampai Tokyo besok. Hanya saja..." Akashi menunduk. "Hadiah itu adalah hadiah yang paling Ryouta inginkan untukmu, walau kamu akan menolaknya." Akashi tersenyum pahit.

"A-apa maksudnya? Hei, Akashi!" Aomine berusaha memanggil Akashi yang berjalan meninggalkan kamar Aomine. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Akashi. Hadiah apa yang ia akan tolak? Sejak dulu ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hadiah, tidak suka berharap mendapatkannya maupun tidak suka menolaknya bila diberi.

Ia menoleh pada Kise yang masih tertidur, kemudian menutup pintu kamar dan berbaring di futonnya sendiri. Berusaha untuk tidur dan menekan rasa resahnya malam itu.

**-**-**pagi harinya**-**-**

"Aominecchi! Heey bangun!" Kise menggoyang-goyang tubuh Aomine yang tertidur pulas. Malam sebelumnya Aomine tidak bisa tidur berusaha mencerna kata-kata Akashi, dan akhirnya menyerah menjelang dini hari karena ia tetap tak mengerti.

"Uh... Kise? Kamu bangun?" Aomine menguap lebar tanpa berusaha menutupnya dan bangkit.

"Ayo... bangun. Aku lapar banget-ssu. Aku belum makan." rengek Kise.

"Semalam tidak makan?"

"Aku baru bangun barusan-ssu. Aku sudah mandi. Kamu juga mandi, Aominecchi. Kita pulang habis makan."

"Baiklah." Aomine akhirnya bangkit berdiri menuju kamar mandi. Saat di kamar mandi, ia mendengar Kise berteriak, "Aku lapar, aku duluan yaa Aominecchi!" membuat Aomine menghela nafas dan melanjutkan mandi.

Usai mandi dan beres-beres barang bawaan, Aomine menuju ruang makan. Di sana Kise sedang asyiknya makan sementara yang lain menunggu makanan matang. Tampaknya Kise makan makanan sisa makan malam.

"Kise, tidak sopan makan duluan." tegur Aomine sambil duduk di samping Kise.

"Tapi aku lapaaaar sekali aku bisa makan sekardus, Aominecchi!" protesnya.

"Biarkan saja, dia memang butuh makan banyak karena kemarin tidak makan." sahut Akashi. Ayaka hanya tertawa saja.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku kamu gendut gara-gara makan kebanyakan." gerutu Aomine, menyerah.

Usai makan, Aomine dan Kise berpamitan pada keluarga Akashi.

"Maaf ya, Sei-san sedang sibuk sekali, tidak sempat bertemu kalian." ujar Ayaka. Aomine dan Kise menggeleng memaklumi dan berterimakasih pada Ayaka yang mengurus mereka dua hari itu.

Di luar kediaman Akashi, Kagami dan Kuroko telah menunggu dengan dua mobil taksi menuju ke stasiun kereta. Kise terakhir kali melambaikan tangan dari gerbang ke pintu depan di mana Ayaka dan Akashi berdiri, kemudian masuk ke dalam taksi. Tak lupa mereka membawa oleh-oleh yang dibeli juga oleh-oleh dari Ayaka.

Di kereta Shinkansen, tempat duduk tersedia banyak dan tidak terlalu padat. Lagi-lagi Kise tertidur pulas di kereta, bersandar ke jendela. Aomine menarik tubuh Kise ke tubuhnya dan memeluknya, membiarkan Kise bersandar di bahunya. Ia mengecup kepala Kise yang berhiaskan rambut pirang seraya mengelus wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise." bisik Aomine lembut.

Tiga jam kemudian mereka sampai di Tokyo, setelah bersusah payah membangunkan Kise. Mereka duduk sejenak di kafe dekat stasiun. Kise masih terlihat mengantuk.

"-mminecchii, aku sakit perut."

"Itu gara-gara kamu kebanyakan makan tadi pagi."

"Aku... sakit..." Aomine tersentak kaget saat merasakan tanganya yang sedang memeluk Kise, basah. Kise menangis tak bersuara. "Uh... sakit... uuu..." air mata Kise semakin deras membuat Aomine panik.

"Kagami, telpon ambulans! Kuroko, telpon rumah dan rumah Kise" perintah Aomine segera. Ia tidak boleh panik. Ia melihat wajah Kise yang seakan menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Ia teringat ucapan Akashi bahwa Kise suka bertibdak sok kuat.

"Sial, aku kecolongan," geramnya. Ia terus memeluk dan mengecup Kise, menenangkannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia mengusap-usap punggungnya sambil menunggu ambulans datang dengan resah.

Review please

WoHo the actual plot! Maybe some of you already know what these things will lead to... but stay tune! Dont forget to leave your review after reading~

Dan terima kasih pada yang sudah membaca dan juga review:-) y'all boost my mood to write, rly!


	6. Chapter 6: Revealed

salaah... neh ngga deng ga salah-salah amat sebenernya tapi kau melupakan hal penting yang bisa membuat hamil -^-

￦K￦K

￦====~0~====￦

"Aominecchi..."

"Kise! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Kise mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum. Ia terbarimg di ranjang rumah sakit sementara Aomine duduk di sampingnya. "Maaf mengkawatirkanmu."

"Baka!"

Kise terkekeh. Aominecchi benar-benar khawatir, pikirnya. Aomine mengelus lembut rambut Kise yang berantakan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar VIP tersebut terbuka.

"Kise-kun, apa kamu sudah tidak sakit?" tanya pria berjas putih dan berambut hijau.

"Tidak, ." Kise tersenyum. Dr Midorima menghela nafas.

"Kise-kun, apa kamu tahu apa penyebab rasa sakitmu itu?"

Kise menunduk. "Sudah kuduga. Kamu belum bilang pada Aomine-kun?" Kise menggeleng.

"Huh? Aku tidak mengerti dokter. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kise? Kenapa dia? Apa yang belum dia bilang padaku?" tanya Aomine, kebingungan. Kedua kalinya dokter paruh baya itu menghela nafas, bersiap dengan hal yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Aomine-kun, apa yang terjadi pada Kise-kun adalah dia akan hamil."

"Huh?" Aomine semakin bingung dengan pernyataan itu. Kise? Dia benar-benar laki-laki, kan?

"Maksudnya? Aku yakin Kise yang kukenal selama ini laki-laki tulen, walaupun dia agak manja dan cengeng seperti perempuan." sanggahnya.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun memakan obat yang disebut FROPIM atau Female Reproduction Organ Plant Inductor in Male. Sesuai namanya, obat ini menginduksi pembentukan organ ovarium dan uterus dalam tubuh pengonsumsinya, sehingga apabila seorang pria memakannya ia akan mempunyai organ reproduksi yang dibutuhkan untuk bisa hamil." jelas dr. Midorima. Aomine menganga tidak percaya. Ia tidak pernah mendengar obat semacam itu. Mungkinkah sebutir obat bisa membuat organ seperti itu?

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya. Mana ada obat bisa bikin organ. Kise hanya sakit gara-gara kebanyakan makan tadi pagi, dokter." ucap Aomine bersikukuh.

"Aku belum tahu dari mana Kise-kun mendapat obat semacam ini, tapi memang benar obat ini merangsang pembentukan organ sehingga tubuhnya akan sakit akibat tumbuhnya organ baru dan organ lain harus bergeser agar bisa menerima organ baru ini. Dan perlu waktu setidaknya dua tahun sampai organ yang tumbuh ini benar-benar sempurna dan dapat berfungsi."

"Jadi dokter ingin bilang kalau Kise akan merasakan sakit seperti ini selama dua tahun!? Jangan bercanda!" hardik Aomine.

"Aominecchi!" seru Kise, mencoba menyadarkan Aomine yang tengah dirundung amarah. Ini bukan salah dr. Midorima, ini akibat sifat keras kepala Kise dan Kise tahu itu. Ia memutar otaknya, mencari kata yang bisa ia ucapkan agar Aomine mengerti.

"Aominecchi, jangan khawatir, aku melakukan ini karena keinginanku sendiri."

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun hanya akan merasakan sakit yang hebat saat ini saja. Tentu sampai dua tahun ke depan dia akan merasakan sedikit sakit beberapa waktu yang singkat, namun ini tidak membahayakan dan Kise-kun dapat menggunakan painkiller untuk mengurangi sakitnya."

"Tetap saja aku tidak terima! Kise, jujur padaku, siapa yang memberimu obat itu?"

"A-aku melakukan ini tidak disuruh siapapun!"

"Kise!"

"A-aominecchi jangan marah." air mata Kise mulai mengalir. Pertama kalinya Aomine terlihat kalap seperti ini. "Aku minta Akashicchi mencarikan obat ini... Dan ia mengabulkannya saat kita berkunjung ke Kyoto kemarin..." isak Kise.

Aomine sontak teringat dengan ucapan Akashi kemarin.

Hadiah dariku merupakan hadiah yang paling Ryouta inginkan untukmu, walau kau pasti menolaknya.

Akashi sialan. Kalau tahu Kise akan sakit begini, tentu saja ia akan menolaknya! Tentu saja Akashi tahu dan dia tetap saja mengabulkan permintaan bodoh Kise.

Pikiran Aomine berkecamuk, antara merasa marah, kesal, sedih, dan yang paling parah: merasa bersalah. Karena bagaimanapun ia tahu Kise melakukan ini demi dirinya dan hal itu semakin membuat Aomine tidak bisa menerimanya.

Aomine beranjak dari ruangan pasien, keluar dengan membanting pintu.

"Hiks... A-aominecchi marah... Kurokocchi, Aominecchi pasti membenciku sekarang... Hiks... Huaaa..." isak Kise pada Kuroko yang ada di ruangan itu. Kuroko merasa iba terhadap Kise. Ia sedikit mengerti mengapa orang yang disebut Akashi itu mengabulkan permintaan Kise yang terdengar bodoh. Bagaimanapun, mereka hidup di dunia yakuza, dunia yang tak sama dengan dunia manusia normal lainnya.

"Kise-kun" Kuroko memeluk Kise dan mengusap punggungnya, mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya yang bergetar akibat tangisannya. "Aku yakin Aomine-kun tidak akan membenci Kise-kun. yang aku tahu, Aomine-kun sangat menyayangi Kise-kun, dia hanya kesal tidak bisa mencegah rasa sakit yang dialami Kise-kun." ucap Kuroko tersenyum. Kuroko yakin, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Mereka hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Kise terus terisak walaupun lama-kelamaan tangisannya kian mereda, dan pada akhirnya ia merasa lelah dan tertidur. Kuroko membaringkan Kise di ranjang pasien dan menyelimutinya, kemudian duduk kembali di kursi yang tak jauh dari ranjang, mengambil handphone di saku celananya.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Aomine!" seru Kagami, berlari menghampiri Aomine di atap rumah sakit. Aomine terdiam, tak menghiraukan panggilan Kagami sedikit pun. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kalau kamu mau membujukku, aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu." gerutu Aomine.

"Haah... Kamu ini merepotkan saja." Kagami menghela nafas.

Bukkk!

"Apa yang kamu lakukan!?" teriak Aomine saat Kagami meninju perut Aomine keras. Kemarahan Aomine kembali tersulut saat Kagami meninjunya tiba-tiba.

"Aku yang harusnya berkata seperti itu! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini sementara Kise sakit dan bersedih, huh!? Kalau kamu memang menyukainya, seharusnya kamu ada di-"

Bukk! Kali ini tinju Aomine mengenai pipi Kagami yang lantas lebam memerah.

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya! Dia pikir dia siapa, berbuat sesukanya, menyebut semua itu karena aku! Mengklaim aku akan menginginkan hal itu!" Aomine terus mengarahkan tinjunya pada Kagami. Kagami berusaha menghindar dari pukulan Aomine.

"Itu memang untukmu, bodoh! Tidakkah kamu sadar di dunia apa kita berada!? Itu untuk Kise juga!" Kagami meninju pipi Aomine yang sudah lebam. Serangan Aomine melambat, dan Kagami mulai menghentikan tinjuannya. "Kamu tahu, jika Kise tidak melakukan itu, di dunia yang keras, yang kita tinggali sekarang ini, kalian tidak akan punya keturunan langsung. Apa akibatnya? Nama keluarga Aomine akan dipandang rendah jika kalian adopsi anak, keluarga Aomine akan runtuh jika kalian tidak punya anak. Yang akan memberontak bukan dari luar, namun kelompok kita sendiri, dengan dipanas-panasi oleh kelompok lain yang menginginkan kehancuran kita."

Aomine terdiam. Kagami mendekat pada Aomine dan mengacak rambutnya. "Aku tahu kamu mencintai Kise, tapi berpikirlah lebih jauh. Ini keinginan Kise, juga keinginan anggota yakuza Aomine walau mereka tidak pernah menyebutkannya. Jika kalian harus berpisah gara-gara tidak punya keturunan, bukankah itu akan semakin menyakitkan Kise?"

"Tapi-aku... Aku... Aku membuat Kise merasakan sakit itu! Aku merasa sangat bersalah dan... Aku tidak berani berada di hadapan Kise... Ini semua salahku! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan..."

suara Aomine terserak dengan penyesalan yang dalam. Kagami merasa iba terhadap Aomine, memang benar yang dikatakannya. Jika ia berada di posisi Aomine, ia akan merasa bersalah dan bingung melakukan apa.

Namun, Kagami tetap yakin ini yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu, Aomine, jika aku berada di posisimu aku juga akan merasa bersalah dan tak berdaya. Namun yang terpenting sekarang, Kise membutuhkanmu." tutur Kagami tersenyum. "Aku yakin kebahagiaan Kise terdiri dari kebahagiaanmu, dan sebaliknya." lanjutnya.

Aomine terhenyak sejenak, meresapi kata-kata Kagami yang mulai merasuki pikirannya hingga otaknya mulai jernih untuk berpikir kembali. Aomine tersenyum pada Kagami, ucapan terima kasih terpancar dari matanya. Kagami mengangguk mengetahui apa yang Aomine maksud, dan tanpa berkata apapun Aomine meninggalkan Kagami. Kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya dia berada.

"Kuroko? Ah... Si bodoh itu. Sepertinya dia sudah mendinginkan kepalanya. Dia pergi kepada Kise, kurasa." jawab Kagami dengan handphone di telinganya.

"Aku yakin kamu mengatakan hal-hal yang cheesy, Kagami-kun"

"Hey!"

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Saat Aomine kembali ke ruangan Kise di rumah sakit itu, Kise sedang tertidur lelap. Aomine mendekati tempat tidur Kise dan duduk di kursi di samping ranjang. Tangannya meraih surai keemasan yang tampak lembut, mengibaskan sebagian poni yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Kise dengan seksama. Semakin ia menatap lekat wajah yang selalu bersamanya beberapa hari terakhir ini, semakin ia tahu ia mencintainya. Aomine tidak begitu paham bagaimana ia bisa langsung terikat dengan orang lain dalam waktu sesingkat ini, namun itu lah yang dia rasakan. Sejak Kise mengisi hidupnya, hari-harinya terasa damai dan tentram.

Aomine tersenyum, duduk di kursi samping ranjang sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya, ikut tertidur.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Shintaro, obatnya sepertinya berhasil. Kise menunjukkan gejala yang kamu sebutkan kemarin. Tadi Reika menelponku."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kamu rencanakan, Akashi? Aku... tidak setuju dengan rencanamu. Kamu tahu sendiri kan Kise saat ini sedang sakit. Dan aku tahu kamu orang terakhir yang ingin membuat Kise menderita, Akashi."

"Aku ingin melakukan ini agar dia tidak menderita, Shintarou. Makanya aku memintamu mencarikan obat terbaik dengan efek samping minimum."

"Apa kamu sudah menjenguk Kise, Akashi?"

"Tidak perlu. Sakitnya hanya akan bertahan tiga hari, setelah itu hanya sakit ringan yang juga hanya sampai beberapa minggu. Aku akan menemuimu besok di ruang meeting darurat keluarga Kise dan Aomine di rumah sakit, Shintarou."

Akashi menutup telponnya dan menghela nafas. Ia melirik ke meja kerjanya. Di sana terpampang foto dirinya dan Ryouta saat mereka masih TK, SD dan SMP. Ia tersenyum mengingat masa-masa itu. Ryouta sangat cengeng dan kadang jadi bahan bully-an teman-teman laki-lakinya. Entah mereka cemburu pada Kise yang merebut pacar mereka, entah benci, entah menyukainya. Akashi selalu yang menjaga Ryouta, dan semua orang takut kepada Akashi.

Sejak memasuki SMA yang berbeda, Akashi menjadi agak jauh dengan Ryouta. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol Ryouta. Namun saat itu pula ia sadar bahwa ia menyukai Ryouta, ingin memilikinya. Ia tahu Ryouta tidak menganggapnya lebih dari seorang teman dan kakak, sehingga Akashi tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya. Hatinya diselimuti ketakutan hubungan kakak-adik yang telah ia jalin sejak mereka lahir hancur akibat rasa sukanya. Ryouta tahu Akashi menyukainya, dan ia berulang kali mengajaknya melakukan seks. Akashi selalu menolaknya. Percuma apabila ia melakukannya dengan Ryouta yang tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya, walau ia tergiur dengan tawaran Ryouta.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Aominecchi, jangan tidur disini. Nanti kamu pegal-pegal." Ujar Kise sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Aomine yang sedari tadi enggan untuk beranjak. Kise baru saja bangun, mendapati Aomine tidur dengan posisi menelungkup di ranjangnya dan terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Namun hatinya berbunga-bunga, terharu mengetahui kekasihnya menungguinya selama ia tertidur. Kise khawatir karena sebelumnya Aomine sangat marah padanya dan tidak akan kembali lagi padanya. Ia mengelus surai biru Aomine, berharap ia segera bangun.

Aomine bergerak dan perlahan ia terbangun, disambut dengan senyuman Kise yang secerah dan sehangat matahari pagi. Aomine tanpa berkata apapun langsung berdiri dan memeluk Kise, menciumi wajahnya dan merasakan setiap helai pirang itu di jemarinya.

"Maafkan aku sudah membentakmu, Kise. Aku hanya... kesal pada diriku sendiri." Ujar Aomine. Kise tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, Aominecchi, salahku juga tidak bilang apa-apa. Maafkan aku juga sudah egois dan tidak memperhatikan perasaanmu." Bisiknya. Ia senang bisa kembali ke tubuh Aomine yang hangat yang memeluknya erat.

"Kamu benar, Kise... mungkin suatu hari nanti aku ingin punya anak, dan semua anggota Aomine ingin aku punya anak. Dan kalau aku ingin punya anak, aku ingin punya anakku bersamamu, Kise... aku akan melindungimu."

Kise lega mendengarnya. Aomine telah memaafkannya dan mengizinkannya mengandung buah hati Aomine. Tapi perjuangan yang harus ia alami masih dua tahun lagi untuk bisa siap mengandung.

"Sayang... kalau kamu merasa sakit atau apa, kamu harus bilang padaku. Aku akan marah lagi jika kamu menyembunyikan semuanya dariku." Ucap Aomine tegas. Ia tidak mau kecolongan lagi. Kise mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, tampak Kagami dan Kuroko di balik pintu.

"Aomine, setengah jam lagi ada pertemuan keluarga. Aku akan memberitahu mereka kamu dan Kise akan hadir atau tidak." Ujar Kagami.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aominecchi aku mau ikut. Ini masalah kita."

"Tapi..."

"Aku sudah merasa baikan akibat obat penahan sakit dari dr Midorima."

"Benar..?"

"Ya. Aku tidak mau keluargaku salah paham, Aominecchi. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"...baiklah. Tapi kamu harus makan dulu. Kamu belum makan, kan?" Kise mengangguk. Ia lupa ia belum makan.

"Kagami, beritahu mereka kami akan datang terlambat, ok? Dan... maaf sudah memukulmu." Ujar Aomine saat melihat bekas memar di pipi Kagami. Kagami tersenyum kemudian menutup pintu.

"Aominecchi berkelahi dengan Kagamicchi? Kenapa? Gara-gara itu pelipismu agak lebam... aku baru sadar." Ucap Kise khawatir sambil mengelus pelipis Aomine yang membiru.

"Ouch!"

"Ah... maaf... aku akan meminta suster mengambilkan es, Aominecchi. Pantas tadi ada yang aneh dengan mukamu."

"Hehe, tidak usah. Aku dan Kagami sudah biasa lebam seperti ini kalau lagi sparring."

"Tapi kan..."

Aomine menutup mulut Kise dengan jari telunjuknya, isyarat untuk Kise agar ia tak mempermasalahkannya. "Katanya mau makan? Aku suapi."

Kise terkekeh dengan perhatian berlebihan yang dicurahkan Aomine padanya. "Aku bisa makan sendiri Aominecchi, aku tidak selemah itu kok. Tapi aku tetap mau disuapi... hehe... aaaa" sahut Kise yang lalu membuka mulutnya minta diisi makanan.

"Heh, manja." Tawa Aomine.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Kemana Daiki? Kise-san dan keluarganya sudah datang." Tanya Aomine Daigo pada Kagami. Daigo diberitahu dr. Midorima bahwa ada hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan. Dr Midorima merupakan kawan baik Daigo, dan sejak lama sudah memfasilitasi keluarga yakuza tersebut untuk urusan kesehatan. Dr. Midorima meminta Daigo mengumpulkan keluarganya dan keluarga Kise untuk membicarakan masalah penting. Daigo mendengar Ryouta sakit sehingga ia membatalkan semua jadwalnya untuk hari ini untuk ke rumah sakit, takut calon menantu kesayangannya kenapa-kenapa.

"Ia dan Ryouta-sama sedang makan, mereka sepertinya telat datang oyabun."

"Taiga, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Ryouta?" Tanya Haruna khawatir.

"Uh... saya tidak yakin saya berhak bercerita, Haruna-sama. Saya yakin anda akan senang mendengarnya dari mereka sendiri, atau dari dr. Midorima." Sahut Kagami.

Beberapa saat kemudian ruang meeting yang cukup kecil tersebut diisi oleh Daigo, Haruna, penasehat keluarga Aomine, Miura-san, Seishu, Akiko, Reika, Akashi, Midorima dan tentu, dr. Midorima. Ryuka tidak datang karena sedang berada di Inggris. Kagami menjaga pintu luar sementara Kuroko berjaga di dalam.

"Karena semuanya telah berkumpul, saya akan mengabarkan sesuatu pada anda semua." Dr. Midorima memulai pembicaraan. "Saya harap semuanya dapat berfikir dengan kepala dingin tentang apa yang akan saya bicarakan ini. Seperti yang semuanya tahu, saat ini Kise-kun sedang sakit dan kemarin sempat tidak sadarkan diri. Kise Ryouta, yang akan bertunangan dengan Aomine Daiki, meminum obat yang akan merangsang pertumbuhan ovarium dan uterus di rongga perutnya. Pertumbuhan organ ini akan memakan waktu dua tahun, dan setelah ia sempurna, Kise-kun akan bisa mengandung anak seperti wanita pada umumnya."

Semua pendengar yang hadir mengangguk, mengisyaratkan dr. Midorima melanjutkan.

"Pertumbuhan organ baru ini mengakibatkan Kise-kun mengalami rasa sakit yang hebat di bagian abdomennya, yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu saat Kise-kun sedang ada di stasiun. Saat ini saya memberikan obat penekan rasa sakit. Saya sendiri belum tahu sampai kapan rasa sakitnya akan terus bertahan, namun dibantu anak saya, Shintarou mencari informasi tentang obat tersebut dan menemukan bahwa rasa sakit hebat akan bertahan 3 hari dan sakit ringan selama beberapa minggu. Walau begitu, Kise-kun akan berada dalam kondisi lemah akibat tenaga yang dihabiskan untuk membangun organ dan ia memerlukan banyak nutrisi. Oleh karena itu, saya meminta pada semuanya untuk mendukung Kise-kun agar tubuhnya tidak terkena tekanan yang bisa mengganggu proses pertumbuhan dan organ tersebut tumbuh sempurna. Bila pertumbuhan itu terganggu, akan membahayakan Kise-kun. Dengan alasan ini pula, saya harap untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari luar untuk mencegah pihak lain memanfaatkan informasi ini." Jelas dr. Midorima.

"Midorima, aku masih bingung. Mengapa Ryouta melakukan hal itu? Apakah ia tahu dia memakan obat semacam itu?" Tanya Daigo. Ia tak habis pikir dan lidahnya kelu untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Kuroko-kun, apakah Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun sudah datang?" Tanya dr. Midorima, tak menjawab pertanyaan Daigo.

"Mereka sudah disini, dokter." Kuroko membukakan pintu. Tampak Kise dengan pakaian rumah sakit duduk di kursi roda yang didorong Aomine. Aomine menunduk ke bawah dan berbisik pada Kise, "jangan dipaksakan, sayang."

Kise tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Aomine lembut. Aomine mendorong kursi menuju samping dr Midorima.

Akiko, mama Kise, beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung memeluk Kise di kursi roda.

"Sayang... kamu tidak apa apa, kan? Jangan paksakan dirimu, nak... jangan buat mama khawatir..." ucapnya, meraba wajah Kise yang tampak pucat, namun masih tersenyum. Kise tahu mamanya menahan tangis untuk anak semata wayangnya.

"Jangan khawatir, ma... aku tidak apa-apa."

Akiko tersenyum, mengelus kepala Kise dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Kise mulai angkat bicara. "Semuanya, maaf sudah membuat khawatir. Aku tidak tahu efeknya akan sesakit ini, tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin dr. Midorima sudah jelaskan, tapi aku ingin menegaskan sesuatu: aku melakukan ini atas keinginanku sendiri dan aku tidak menyesal. Aku ingin mengandung anak Aominecchi... aku tahu keluargaku mungkin mengira aku melakukan ini karena tuntutan keluarga Aomine, tapi aku tegaskan ini keinginanku. Bahkan Aominecchi tidak tahu apapun sampai kemarin, dan dia sempat marah, tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, dia berhak marah. Aku mau minta maaf atas semua kericuhan ini dan... aku mohon dukungan semuanya." Ucap Kise.

Semua orang terdiam, mereka bingung harus berkata apa.

"Haaahh... Ryou-chan, kamu nakal. Seharusnya kamu bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau melakukan hal yang berisiko seperti ini. Kamu tidak pernah berubah." Reika yang pertama kali angkat bicara.

"Maaf, nee-san."

"Yah... karena semuanya sudah terlanjur, yang bisa aku lakukan adalah mendukungmu, Ryou-chan. Dua tahun bukan hal yang mudah, tapi aku yakin anakmu dan Aomine-kun akan jadi imut sekali." Ujar Reika tersenyum. Kise tersenyum lega, kakaknya tidak marah padanya, begitu juga Aomine. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Tanya Reika. Semua orang yang hadir disana manggut-manggut. Memang tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang selain mendukung dan menjaga Kise untuk menjamin keselamatannya.

"Kurasa Reika benar. Aku terkejut awalnya dan mengira anakku sakit gara-gara tinggal di rumah Aomine, jadi Aomine, aku mohon maaf sudah berprasangka buruk. Tapi mendengar penuturan anakku, aku mohon, aku titipkan anak laki-lakiku satu-satunya ini padamu, Aomine." Ujar Seishu pada Daigo. Daigo mengangguk, mengerti bahwa itu merupakan hal wajar yang dilakukan ayah manapun.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan melindungi Ryouta-kun seperti aku melindungi Daiki, Kise. Aku mengerti perasaanmu sebagai orang tua dan aku memakluminya."

Akiko dan Haruna mengangguk setuju.

Midorima menghela nafas lega, dan melirik Akashi yang tersenyum karena semuanya baik-baik saja sesuai rencananya.

"Daigo, apa pesta pertunangannya sebaiknya diundur saja? Aku takut Ryouta belum kuat, pesta seperti itu selalu melelahkan." Tutur Haruna.

"Kamu benar. Tapi mengundur pesta penting seperti itu bisa membuat kelompok lain curiga."

"Bagaimana kalau pestanya semacam pesta privat. Yang diundang hanya petinggi kelompok lain dan orang terdekat saja." Usul Akashi._ Dan aku bisa bebas mengetahui orang-orang penting yang mengancam keselamatan Ryouta,_ pikir Akashi.

"Ide bagus. Dengan begitu Ryouta tidak perlu bertemu terlalu banyak orang." Tambah Reika, melirik Akashi yang kesal rencananya terbaca oleh Reika. Reika menyeringai tipis, menyetujui rencana Akashi.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Bagaimana, Aomine?" Tanya Seishu pada Daigo.

"Baiklah. Pestanya tetap diadakan seminggu setelah Ryouta masuk ke Touou, yang berarti sepuluh hari lagi. Miura, list orang-orang yang akan diundang dan persiapkan semuanya." Titah Daigo. "Ryouta, lusa kamu sudah masuk Touou, apa kamu tidak apa? Kalau tubuhmu dirasa masih lemah, kita bisa mengundurnya."

"Tidak apa-apa otou-san." Jawab Kise tersenyum. "Aku ingin segera sekolah lagi. Lagi pula ada Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi juga Kurokocchi."

Aomine tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Kise. "Pokoknya kita harus selalu bersama, ok, Kise?" Dan mencium kening Kise lembut.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Huaahh maafkan authormu yang lambat update! Bukan tanpa alasan, media pembuatan fic kemarin ada masalah teknis dan harus men-setting yang baru.

Sebagai permohonan maaf ada sekuel Eggplanted yang sedang saya tulis, mohon bersabar yaapp.

Spoiler Cc7: Kise masuk Touou~ tunggu chapter selanjutnya dan jangan lupa review chapter ini~ ^,^

Review anda sangat menyenangkan hati saya! Thanks bagi yang sering dan rajin ngereview cerita abal ini ,


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kise Ryouta, salam kenal." Ucap Kise sambil melempar senyuman modelnya. Gadis-gadis di kelas berbisik-bisik ramai. "Ano... kamu Kise Ryouta yang model, kan?" Seorang gadis yabg cukup manis memberanikan diri bertanya. Kise tersenyum padanya yang membuat gadis itu meleleh seketika.  
>"Betul," semua gadis di kelas menjerit ricuh. "tapi saat ini aku vakum karena ada masalah keluarga, dan aku juga belum tahu kapan akan modelling lagi."<br>"Kise-kun, olahraga apa yang kamu suka?" Kali ini anak laki-laki yang mengacungkan tangannya.  
>"Uh... basket-ssu. Ups." Kise keceplosan mengeluarkan 'logat' khasnya, yang kemudian ditertawakan semua anak di kelas karena ia jelas-jelas menutupi logatnya itu.<br>"Kamu boleh berbicara dengan gaya bahasamu sendiri, Kise kun, jangan khawatir." Ujar gurunya sambil menepuk pundak Kise. "Nah, kamu duduk di kursi sebelah Himuro-kun di sana. Himuro, tolong berbagi dulu buku paketnya dengan Kise-kun karena dia belum mendapat buku paket dari sekolah," Kise berjalan menuju bangku yang dimaksud. Himuro berada di samping jendela rupanya. Kise tersenyum ramah pada orang yang baru dilihatnya ini.  
>"Himuro Tatsuya," ucap Himuro memperkenalkan diri. Himuro mempunyai rambut hitam legam dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya. Kise heran apakah Himuro bisa melihat dengan jelas dengan gaya rambut seperti itu. Kise membalas uluran tangannya, "Kise Ryo-"<br>"Sudah tahu, Kise-sama." Bisik Himuro mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Eh?" Kise kebingungan dan agak khawatir. Teman barunya ini mencurigakan dan Kise merasa ia harus waspada. Melihat raut muka Kise yang kebingungan, Himuro melanjutkan, "Jangan khawatir... aku salah satu anggota yakuza Aomine. Kita belum pernah bertemu langsung, tapi aku melihatmu dari kejauhan di kediaman Aomine saat sedang bersama Aomine." Jelas Himuro. Tapi Kise terlihat belum yakin dengan penjelasan Himuro.  
>"Hmm... ya sudah, Aomine, Kagami, dan Kuroko ada di kelas sebelah jadi nanti saat makan siang kita berkumpul, ok?"<br>Kise mengangguk walau ia sendiri masih bingung. Ah, sudahlah, pikirnya. Ia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada guru di depan kelas yang sedang mengajar matematika.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Saat makan siang, Kise agak kesulitan gara-gara mejanya dikerubungi gadis-gadis sekelasnya. Ada yang minta foto, tanda tangan, dan lain-lain, membuat Kise merasa pusing. Himuro merasa kasihan, seketika ia melihat raut muka Kise perlahan memucat dan ia memutuskan harus segera mengambil tindakan untuk menyelamatkan Kise. "Um, guys, sepertinya Kise-kun kewalahan karena baru saja masuk ke sini. Apa kalian bisa menundanya? Kasihan Kise-kun." Ucap Himuro pada kerumunan itu sambil berdiri di belakang Kise. Kise tersenyum mengisyaratkan terima kasih pada Himuro.  
>"Mou, tapi Himuro-kun.."<br>"Kise!" Suara laki-laki memanggil Kise cukup keras. Otomatis perhatian semua orang di kelas tertuju padanya.  
>Wajah Kise berubah cerah saat tahu siapa yang datang ke kelasnya. "Aominecchi!" Seru Kise riang. Melihat Aomine, semua gadis langsung menyingkir darinya, memberi jalan bagi Aomine. "Aomine, sebaiknya cari tempat lain." Bisik Himuro. "Kise, ayo makan siang." Ucap Aomine sambil menarik tangan Kise. Kise merona merah saat tangannya digenggam erat Aomine, mungkin gara-gara hal ini dilakukan di publik dan perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya. Kise menurut dan mengikuti Aomine ke luar kelas. "Kamu tidak apa-apa, Kise?" Tanya Aomine setelah mereka sampai di atap sekolah. Kise mengangguk, walau dia merasa agak pening. Aomine menarik tubuh Kise untuk bersandar pada bahunya, lalu mengelus kepalanya lembut, menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. "Himuro membawa bekalmu. Mereka lagi di kantin. Kita tunggu dulu"<br>Himuro? Ah, ya, benar dia itu teman, ternyata. Ia tidak perlu khawatir, pikir Kise. Kise memejamkan matanya sejenak, sampai tak ia sadari ia mulai terlelap. "Se...  
>Kise..." suara Aomine membangunkannya. Walau hanya beberapa menit, tidur singkat itu cukup membantu. Kise sekarang sudah tidak pening lagi dan beranjak dari pangkuan Aomine. Di depannya ada Himuro, Kagami, dan Kuroko.<br>"Kise, ini Himuro. Dia sekelas denganmu, jadi dia semacam bodyguardmu kalau di kelas. Dia teman Kagami waktu di Amerika." Jelas Aomine. Mereka mulai membuka kotak bekalnya masing-masing, dan Kise menerima kotak bekal yang dibawa Himuro.  
>"Kagamicchi pernah di Amerika-ssu?" "Aku lahir di Amerika, baru pindah ke Jepang saat kelas 3 SD. Selama di Amerika aku bareng Himuro. Dari kecil aku sudah main basket dan belajar judo di Amerika." Terang Kagami. "He, tapi kamu masih kalah melawanku." Ejek Aomine dengan nasi di mulutnya. "Hey, kita seri tahu!" Balas Kagami. "Sudah, makan dulu." Ucap Himuro agak kesal. Kalau Kagami dan Aomine sudah adu mulut, akan makan waktu lama. Dengan sebal kedua laki-laki itu melanjutkan makan siangnya. "Kise-sama-"<br>"Panggil aku Kise aja. Jangan pake akhiran itu-ssu, aku malu."  
>"Baiklah, Kise... mataku tidak secermat Aomine, dan aku kurang paham dengan kondisimu, jadi kalau kamu merasa tidak enak badan, bilang padaku ya."<br>Kise tersenyum, "oke, Himurocchi!"  
>"Bagus."<br>"Tatsuya itu aktor yang handal lho, dia bisa memainkan peran perempuan juga kalau perlu."  
>"Hey, jangan cerita itu, Taiga!" Semuanya tertawa. Kise memperhatikan Kuroko yang sedari tadi belum bersuara, sekali-kali ia tertawa mengikuti suasana walau terlihat dipaksakan.<br>"Kalau Kurokocchi dari dulu sama Aominecchi-ssu?"  
>Kuroko tidak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepala. Kise jadi semakin penasaran dengan temannya yang bersikap aneh ini. "Oh ya, ada satu lagi yang belum kukenalkan, Kise. Oi, Kagami, mana Satsuki?"<br>"Paling ada rapat osis. Sebentar aku sms dia dulu." Kagami mengeluarkan hpnya dan mengetik dengan agak lambat karena satu tangannya memegang kopi kaleng. "Satsuki itu siapa-ssu?" Kise bertanya, agak heran dengan keberadaan perempuan di geng yakuza. "Dia dulu tinggal di rumahku sejak bayi. Dia anak angkat Miura-san, sekretarisnya ayah. Setelah SMA dia pindah ke rumah sendiri bersama Miura-san, walau gak jauh-jauh amat sih, cuma terpisah beberapa rumah. Katanya untuk menghindari Satsuki kenapa-kenapa karena dia bukan keturunan asli yakuza. Tapi nyatanya dia yang menawarkan diri jadi sekretarisku nanti."  
>"Oh..." Kise manggut-manggut. "Sebentar lagi Momoi akan ke-"<br>"DAI-CHAN!" suara feminim di belakang mereka memotong ucapan Kagami. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pink panjang berlari kecil ke arah mereka.  
>"Argh, ini dia, si bawel berisik" sungut Aomine. Gadis itu sangat cantik, pikir Kise. Dan tak lupa aset yang dimilikinya, membuat semua pria meneguk ludah. Lihat saja dadanya, mungkin cup D atau E? Gadis itu berlari ke arah Aomine dan memeluk lengannya. Hal yang membuat Kise agak tersentil.<br>"Dai-chan, akhirnya ketemu! Aku ingin ke rumahmu tapi dilarang ayah gara-gara keadaan sedang rawan, katanya, aku juga tidah mengerti jalan pikirannya. Aku dengar kemarin kamu ke rumah sakit menemani tunanganmu? Ah! Aku ingin lihat siapa dia, kemarin aku tidak boleh mengintip saat kamu omiai. Tapi aku tahu dia laki-laki, tapi aku ingin tetap melihat wajahnya! Dan ada gosip katanya kalian mesra sekali! Aahh~ Dai-chan kecil sudah besar~" Momoi mengoceh tanpa henti. Aomine hanya memutar bola mata dibuatnya dan menarik tangan Kise ke dekatnya. "Nih!" Seru Aomine. Satsuki mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak laki-laki manis di depannya. Satsuki memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah dengan teliti. Kise yang diperhatikan seperti itu merasa tak nyaman dan tersenyum canggung.  
>"Ah!" Seru Momoi sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Kamu Kise Ryouta, model yang sering dibicarakan teman-temanku!" Momoi menarik tangan Kise dan menggenggamnya erat. "Omg kamu manis dan ganteng kalau dilihat secara langsung!"<br>"Uh, makasih?" Sahut Kise ragu-ragu.  
>"Tidak usah sungkan padaku. Aku Momoi Satsuki, teman kecilnya Aomine dan yang lainnya! Whoa, kita berdua sama-sama orang jelata yang dikerumuni yakuza, hahaha." Canda Momoi. Kise tersenyum, kali ini dengan tulus. Mungkin ini tidak seburuk yang diduganya dari awal, mungkin ia bisa berteman baik dengan gadis cantik ini.<br>"Hei, jangan overfriendly juga. Kise memandangmu aneh tuh."  
>"Mou, nggak kan, Ki-chan? Kyaaa kulitmu halusnyaa... aku sebagai wanita merasa iri Ki-chan. Ah, kamu nanti bisa share tips-tipsnya!"<br>"Hhe, oke Momoi-san!" Sahut Kise.  
>Mereka berenam lanjut mengobrol hingga akhirnya bel berbunyi menandakan waktu makan siang telah berakhir.<br>"Ayo kembali." Ajak Kagami. Semuanya beranjak dari atap walau kesal karena obrolannya sedang asyik-asyiknya.  
>"Uh, aku ingin ke toilet dulu." Seru Kise.<br>"Kise? Kamu tidak apa? Aku akan mengantarmu." Jiwa overprotektif Aomine mulai keluar. Aomine masih khawatir dengan keadaan Kisw, tentu saja karena kondisinya sedang sangat lemah dan ia suka memaksakan diri. "nggak kok Aominecchi, aku bisa sendiri-ssu. Aku cuma mau ke toilet sebentar."  
>"Iya pokoknya aku antar." Aomine memaksa.<br>"Aominecchi, tidak perlu. Aku kuat kok. Aneh kalau aku diantar Aominecchi, kalau ketahuan orang bagaimana?" Aomine terdiam dan kemudian menyerah. "Kalau gitu aku ikut! Aku juga mau ke toilet!" Seru Momoi.  
>"Oke kalau begitu kita ke kelas duluan ya." Ujar Kagami yang berjalan mendahului mereka. Dibelakangnya, Aomine ikut berjalan sambil sekali-kali menoleh ke belakang. Melihat itu Kise tertawa kecil.<br>"Ki-chan, Dai-chan pasti sayang sekali sama kamu." Tutur Momoi. Muka Kise langsung memerah malu.  
>"E-eh? Tahu dari mana memangnya?"<br>"Entah? Insting wanita, mungkin? Aku belum pernah lihat Dai-chan se-protektif itu terhadap orang Dai-chan beruntung dapat tunangan semanis kamu"  
>Kise tak menyahut. Yang ada hatinya berbunga-bunga mendengar pernyataan Momoi. "Aku memang bukan dari kalangan yakuza, tapi aku ingin meneruskan ayahku jadi sekretaris oyabun. Oyabun selanjutnya yaa.. Dai-chan. Aku senang membantu keluarga Aomine yang memperlakukan ayah angkatku dengan baik. Jadi ini bentuk terima kasihku." Tutur Momoi. "Bukannya jadi sekretaris orang penting itu rudet ya?" Tanya Kise. Momoi tertawa lepas.<br>"Kamu tahu, Kise, kemampuan databaseku selalu dipuji orang. Aku pintar memanage dan menganalisis berbagai masalah. Jadi sekretaris bukan hal sulit, lagi pula Dai-chan yang baragajul itu pasti membutuhkan kemampuanku, dan aku ingin membantunya. Oh ya, aku juga manager klub basket Touou, lho. Kamu harus lihat Dai-chan main basket!" Ujar Momoi semangat. "Aku yakin Momoicchi bisa jadi sekretaris yang bisa diandalkan!" Ucap Kise tulus. "Ya, semoga."  
>"Oh ya soal basket, Momoicchi, aku juga dulu main basket untuk Kaijou, lho." Seru Kise semangat. "Tapi aku tidak ikut turnamen karena ada photoshoot di Eropa. Dan ternyata Kaijou kalah di Interhigh,"<br>"Waktu itu Kaijou kalah melawan Touou dan Dai-chan mencetak skor sendirian. Dia memang seperti itu."  
>"Waa? Benarkah? Sugoii! Aku menyesal tidak ikut pertandingan, pasti Aominecchi sangat keren-ssu! Dan mungkin kalau itu terjadi, sekarang Aominecchi dan aku sudah jadi musuh-ssu!"<br>"Oh ya Ki-chan, kamu bilang kamu main basket juga? Bagaimana kalau masuk tim basket Touou?"  
>"Aku mau! Tapi..." Kise menunduk. "Aku... haaah. Momoicchi apa kamu sudah diberi tahu mengapa aku ke rumah sakit minggu lalu?"<br>Momoi menggeleng. Oke, sebenarnya dia tahu Kise sakit, tapi tidak pernah diberi tahu penyakit yang dideritanya.  
>Kise menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya, Momoicchi..."<p>

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Momoi mendengarkan cerita Kise dengan seksama sambil sesekali melontarkan pertanyaan. "Jadi kalau aku masuk tim basket sekarang pun, aku tidak bisa main selama dua tahun. Yang berarti aku tidak bisa main sampai lulus." "Ki-chan... kenapa kisahmu mengharukan sekali." Momoi mengacuhkan Kise dan menyusut matanya yang sembap. "Aku mengerti Dai-chan pasti marah, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkanmu, Kichan. Hanya saja kamu ini berpikirnya kurang lama, hahaha..." canda Momoi sambil menyentil jidat Kise. "Aww, Hidoi-ssu..." ringis Kise mengusap dahinya. "Karena kamu tidak bisa main, Ki-chan, bagaimana kalau jadi manager bersamaku? Kamu tidak perlu capek. Dan kamu bisa selalu bareng Dai-chan..." Muka kise memanas. Ia tersipu malu. "Mou.. Momoicchi... tapi benar juga, kalau Aominecchi latihan aku di rumah akan bosan. Tapi aku tidak tahu Aominecchi bakal mengijinkan atau nggak. Kamu tahu kan, Aominecchi kadang jadi super over protektif, ini gak boleh itu gak boleh." Ujar Kise sambil cemberut. "Lagipula aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadi manager, hehe... aku hanya tau gimana main basket-ssu."  
>"Jangan khawatir, Ki-chan, tenang saja. Kalau ada kamu kan Dai-chan pasti datang latihan, segitu saja sudah membantu." Momoi tertawa. Kise ikut tertawa mengangguk setuju. Akhirnya mereka sampai ke toilet yang ada di ujung lorong sebelah kiri.<p>

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Aominecchi, aku mau ikut tim basket Touou." Ujar Kise saat mereka bersama Kagami, Kuroko, dan Himuro berjalan pulang ke kediaman Aomine. Semuanya menoleh ke arah Kise.  
>"Kise, kamu main basket ya dulu di Kaijou?" Tanya Himuro yang berjalan paling belakang. "Iya, Himurocchi. Tapi aku tidak sempat lihat Aominecchi mengalahkan tim-ku, aku wakty itu sedang pemotretan di Eropa. Harusnya sih, aku juga ikut main."<br>"Whoa, kebetulan ya. Aomine ace sekolah kita lho, Taiga, Kuroko dan aku juga anggota klub. Momoi-san managernya. Kagami kuat seperti Aomine, tapi gara-gara pekerjaan kita menolak jadi tim reguler. Tapi bener, yang bisa main sebanding dengan Aomine sepertinya cuma Taiga."  
>"Hmph! Aku yang lebih kuat, Kise."<br>"Hey- terakhir kali kita one-on-one, kita seri tahu!"  
>"Mulai deh." Gerutu Kuroko dengan wajah datar. Kise tertawa melihat tingkah dua cowok jangkung yang selalu berdebat itu. "Aku jadi ingin main basket lagi-ssu, bareng Aominecchi dan semuanya!"<br>"Jangan!" Aomine seketika berseru melarang Kise.  
>"Hehe, aku tahu Aominecchi. Tapi kalau badanku sudah fit lagi aku mau main basket sama Aominecchi."<br>Aomine menghela napas sambil mengacak rambut Kise, menyebabkan si empunya rambut menggerutu kesal. "Mou...Aominecchi rambutku jadi berantakan-ssu."

"Aku mau masuk tim Touou pokoknya. Aku jadi manager aja sama Momoicchi. Yaaa? Yaaa?" Kise memohon dengan puppy eyesnya yang terbukti ampuh. Aomine melirik Kise dari sudut matanya, mencari-cari apakah Kise serius atau tidak. Aomine sebenarnya khawatir, tapi ia juga tidak mau terkesan mengekang Kise.  
>"Hmph. Terserah lah."<br>"Yaaay!" Kise berbinar-binar dan memeluk Aomine erat. Aomine jadi malu sendiri, sedikit rona merah terlukis di wajahnya. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Aomine dan ia memeluk Kise balik.  
>"Suit... suit..." Himuro bersiul, dan seketika dua orang yang sedang asyik berpelukan melepaskan diri satu sama lain dengan muka sama merahnya.<br>"Lho? Kenapa berhenti?" Goda Himuro. Kise meringis "Himurocchi!"  
>"Cuma pelukan kok kalian malu sih..." Kagami nimbrung.<br>"Berisik, Bakagami, emangnya kamu nggak gitu sama Tetsu? Coba pelukan sekarang!" Sungut Aomine. Kagami hampir tersedak burger teriyaki yang sedang ia lahap sambil jalan. Di sampingnya pipi Kuroko merona pink di balik kulit pucatnya. Melihat itu Himuro dan Kise tertawa. Kise baru pertama kali ini melihat wajah datar Kuroko nge-blush hanya gara-gara disuruh pelukan.  
>"Kurokocchi imut ya kalau malu." Kise terkekeh. Kuroko memandangnya tajam, masih dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Kise-kun, tolong jangan menggodaku." Ucapnya ketus. Mendengarnya semuanya malah ikut tertawa. Kuroko merasa kesal dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka.<br>"Taiga, Kuroko pundung tuh." Ucap Himuro pelan. Kagami terlihat kebingungan dan wajahnya seakan berkata 'aku harus apa?'.  
>Himuro, Aomine dan Kise serentak menggeleng, dan Kagami menggerutu "Dasar teman tak berguna." Tapi ia sendiri bingung dengan Kuroko yang akhir-akhir ini agak berbeda. Kuroko bersikap aneh, mulai emosi yang tidak stabil, sering diam, dan Kagami berkali-kali memergokinya memandang kosong ke arah jendela di samping bangku di kelasnya.<br>"Mungkin sedang ada masalah dan ia belum siap cerita," pikir Kagami optimis.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Kise sedang mengaplikasikan skin care di tubuhnya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar. "Siapa malam-malam begini?" Ujarnya. Kise membereskan botol-botolnya kembali ke tempatnya, dan bergegas membukakan pintu.  
>"Siapa-ssu?"<br>"Ini aku," tiba-tiba Kuroko muncul. Kise berteriak kaget.  
>"Huwaaa, Kurokocchi, jangan muncul tiba-tiba dong!" Ringis Kise. Kuroko mengabaikan komentar Kise dan menoleh ke dalam kamar. "Mana Aomine-kun?"<br>"Aominecchi sedang mandi-ssu. Kurokocchi ada apa kesini?" Kise penasaran mengapa temannya ini datang padanya di waktu yang kurang lazim.  
>"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."<br>"Hmm? Tentang?"  
>"Uh.. Kagami."<br>"Kyaaa... Kurokocchi mau curhat soal cinta-ssu?" Seketika tangan Kuroko menutup mulut Kise. "Sshh. Jangan berisik. Aku mau ngobrol berdua saja."  
>Kise senang dicurhati urusan percintaan. Jadi, ia mengangguk saja dan mengikuti Kuroko ke kamarnya.<br>Kamar Kuroko terletak agak jauh dari kamar-kamar keluarga Aomine dan berada di belakang. Di sampingnya terdapat kamar-kamar lain yang sepertinya juga merupakan kamar anggota yakuza Aomine.  
>"Masuk, Kise-kun." Kise mengangguk dan melihat sekeliling kamar Kuroko. Ruangan yang simpel namun rapi sehingga terlihat luas. Tidak ada kasur, jadi Kuroko mungkin tidur dengan futon. Di pojok terdapat lemari pakaian dan lemari yang penuh dengan buku, dan meja ada ti tengah ruangan.<br>"Apa yang mau Kurokocchi bicarakan denganku,-ssu?" Tanya Kise setelah ia dan Kuroko duduk di bawah meja.  
>Bukannya menjawab, Kuroko malah gelisah dan tangannya bersembunyi di pangkuannya dengan bahu yang digerakkan tak karuan. Kise memperhatikan Kuroko sedari tadi dan belum ada tanda-tanda Kuroko mau angkat bicara. Sesekali mulut Kuroko terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun menutup lagi dalam keraguan. "Kurokocc-"<br>"BAGAIMANACARAMELAKUKANSEKS"  
>Kise mengerjap. "Huh?" Apa ia tidak salah dengar?<br>"Kurokocchi, maksudmu?" Kise menahan diri untuk menunjukkan syok di wajahnya dan mencoba tetap bersikap biasa. "Ya... kamu tahu... jadi... Kagami-kun tidak mau menyentuhku."  
>"Ap-Hah?"<br>"Iya, maksudku menyentuh dalam rangka melakukan itu, seks."  
>"Uh, benarkah?" Kise kira KagaKuro pasangan yang harmonis dan damai-damai saja. "Jadi Kurokocchi masih... virgin,-ssu?"<br>Kuroko mengangguk. Kise berasumsi Kagami juga seperti itu. "Kita pacaran dari SMP dan Kagami belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia mau 'main' denganku. Dia kadang memberi ciuman kecil dan pelukan, tapi dia selalu lembut dan progressnya tidak lebih dari itu. Aku jadi berprasangka dia sudah tidak suka lagi padaku. Dan teman kecilnya, Himuro-kun datang dan Kagami-kun mungkin lebih memilih dia dari pada aku. Himuro-kun dari wajahnya saja sudah seksi seperti itu dan mereka akrab." Ujar Kuroko panjang lebar. Kise jadi ikut prihatin pada Kuroko, dan sedikit tersenyum saat tahu alasan Kuroko bertingkah aneh. Ia cemburu pada Himuro.  
>"Jadi, Kise-kun, aku mau minta nasehat padamu."<br>"E-eh, kenapa aku?"  
>"Karena progressmu dengan Aomine-kun terhitung cepat. Beberapa hari setelah tunangan sudah ke tahap pelukan dan ciuman. Mungkin kalian sudah lebih jauh." Kise merona merah, teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Aomine di bar dan mereka melakukan 'itu'. Bahkan saat tidak diperbolehkan berhubungan intim sebelum menikah pun mereka sudah lebih jauh dari ciuman: oral sex.<br>"Mou~ jadi Kurokocchi mau minta saran agar Kagami mau melakukan itu?" Kuroko mengangguk. "Err... mmm..." Kise melirik pada Kuroko yang mendengarkan dengan antusias. "Bagaimana kalau, pakai lingerie yang kalian kasih ke aku? Ah tapi Aominecchi tidak suka, katanya aku pakai piyama biasa aja." Kise mulai bicara sambil berpikir.  
>"Aomine -kun tidak suka?" Kuroko mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak percaya akan perkataan Kise. Kise mengangguk dan lanjut berpikir.<br>Kuroko masih serasa diputar-putar. Cowok semesum Aomine menolak Kise pakai lingerie sexy? Oke mungkin kalau yang pakai wanita mungkin ia tidak mungkin menolak. Apalagi Kagami yang... oke Kagami tidak mesum walau Kuroko juga tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tapi yang jelas tidak semesum Aomine.  
>"Ah, Kurokocchi, aku punya ide." Tiba-tiba Kise berseru. Perhatian Kuroko beralih pada Kise dan Kise langsung menjabarkan rencananya.<br>"Bagaimana kalau Kurokocchi ikut tidur ke kamar Kagamicchi. Ngeles aja, bilang mimpi buruk atau apa kek. Kagamicchi gak akan bilang tidak, sepertinya."  
>"Terus apa yang harus kulakukan"?<br>"Kurokocchi harus menggoda Kagamicchi secara lebih tegas, karena Kagamicchi tidak ngerti dengan cara biasa. Ini saranku: kurokocchi pakai piyama biasa, dan gimanapun caranya Kurokocchi harus tidur sefuton sama Kagamicchi." Kuroko mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan Kise melanjutkan. "Kalau sudah tidur sefuton, mudah. Kurokocchi peluk Kagamicchi atau gimana lah, kalau Kagamicchi merasa tidak nyaman, coba turunkan pelukannya dari dada ke pinggang sampai ke... ehm, selangkangan Kagamicchi. Rangsang Kagamicchi disana dan jangan berhenti."  
>Kise terus menjelaskan pada Kuroko walaupun sebagian tips yang ia berikan hanya mengira-ngira.<br>"Kurokocchi harus semenggoda mungkin! Seduktif, seduktif!"  
>Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kuroko terbuka. Seorang laki-laki tinggi ada di depan pintu. Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya.<br>"Kise, kukira kamu kemana. Untung saja di luar masih banyak orang." Aomine dengan muka kusut menghampiri mereka. "Aku ngantuk. Ayo tidur."  
>Kuroko tidak menyangka Aomine jadi sebergantung ini pada Kise. Bahkan tidur pun harus ditemani Kise segala? Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Aomine punya sisi lembut yang tidak terlihat jika melihat fisik dan perangainya saja.<br>Tapi Kise tidak menangkap pesan itu dan merajuk, "Mou, Aominecchi aku sedang ngobrol dengan Kurokocchi!"  
>"Tak apa Kise-kun, aku sudah mengerti kok. Dari sini aku akan mencoba sendiri," sahut Kuroko tersenyum. Dengan berat hati Kise meninggalkan Kuroko, mengikuti Aomine yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat.<p>

Pintu ditutup. Kuroko, walau masih ragu, bertekad melaksanakan aksinya. Ia memakai piyama yang baru ia cuci dan melangkah keluar kamarnya menuju kamar Kagami yang terpisah 5 kamar dari tempatnya berdiri.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Kyaa~ kyaa~ sorry guyss update took longer because I had my final exam this semester. -_-  
>Wish me luck Mohon saran dan kritikannya yap :3 <p>


	8. Chapter 8: Aominecchi has the best eyes!

"Kamu ngobrol apa dengan Tetsu?" tanya Aomine saat mereka berjalan ke kamar mereka yang terpisah dengan kamar anggota lain. Aomine berjalan sambil menuntun Kise agar tidak berhenti mengikutinya.

"...nggak kok. Aku gak tahu ini rahasia atau bukan, jadi aku belum bisa cerita, Aominecchi..." sahut Kise ragu.

"Tetsu tidak bilang apa-apa kan, ya sudah bilang saja. Lagian aku bukan orang lain, kan."

Kise jadi sedikit merasa aneh, Aomine biasanya tidak akan tertarik dengan obrolan orang lain, lebih-lebih mendesaknya. Kise agak ragu, tapi ia tahu Aomine bukan tipe orang yang mengumbar aib orang.

"Jadi, Kurokocchi ingin membuat Kagamicchi seks dengannya-ssu."

"Oh, itu. Hahaha.." tiba-tiba Aomine tertawa keras. Kise melongo kebingungan di sampingnya.

"Kenapa ketawa, Aominecchi? Tuh kamu sudah tahu!"

Aomine mengusap air mata di sudut matanya yang timbul gara-gara kebanyakan tertawa. "Uh, yeah, maaf Kise. Kamu jangan khawatir... pasti beres."

Kise menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan bertanya-tanya.

"Haha, sudahlah, tenang saja. Jangan pikirkan mereka." Aomine mengusap kepala Kise. Kise menggembungkan pipinya, merajuk. Kise berjalan lebih cepat, meninggalkan Aomine. Setelah tiba di kamarnya, Kise langsung duduk di tengah kasur dan menutupi badan serta kepalanya dengan selimut.

Aomine memperhatikan tingkah manis calon tunangannya sambil tertawa kecil. Ia menghampiri Kise, yang enggan menoleh saat dipanggil.

"Naa Kise... " Aomine merangkul pinggang Kise yang masih terbungkus selimut comforter. Kise tak bergeming.

"Hey, Kise... maaf... oke aku akan cerita deh..."

Kise tetap tak menoleh. Aomine membuka komforter yang membungkus kepala Kise. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Kise, menyesap setiap aroma yang terhirup olehnya. Ada wangi jeruk, cinnamon, dan sedikit apel. Mungkin shampoo yang dipakainya.

Aomine mengangkat kepalanya dan dilihat dari sudut ini pun Kise tetap terlihat cantik. Kulitnya terlihat mulus dan bulu matanya panjang dan lentik. Ingin rasanya Aomine mencium semua bagian wajah Kise yang menggoda. Tapi belum untuk saat ini.

"Kise saayaaang... jangan marah. Aku mau cerita nih."

Kise akhirnya menoleh dengan muka yang masih masam.

Aomine terkekeh dan mencium hidung Kise, yang sukses membuat muka masamnya jadi semerah buah apel.

"Mou, Aominecchi curang...-ssu" bisiknya pelan. Aomine mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga Kise ada di pangkuannya dengan comforter menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kemarin Kagami curhat padaku..." Kise langsung membalikkan badannya, antusias dengan cerita Aomine. Ia agak terkejut saat Aomine berkata Kagami curhat dengan Aomine. Ah, mungkin karena mereka sama-sama seme.

"Terus?" Kise mendesak, lupa bahwa ia sedang marah saat ini. Aomine tertawa dan mencubit pipi Kise pelan.

"Sabar dikit, dong... Jadi..."

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Kuroko mengetuk pintu kamar Kagami dengan membawa bantal berbentuk anjing Siberian Husky kesayangannya.

"Kuroko? Ada apa malam-malam?" Tanya Kagami saat membuka pintu. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 11 malam. Kagami heran, biasanya jam 10 kamar Kuroko sudah padam tanda ia sudah tidur.

"Kagami-kun, aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Eh?" Kagami melongo.

"Aku mau tidur di kamar Kagami-kun."

"Ehhh!? T-tunggu, kenapa di kamarku?" Seru Kagami panik.

"Kenapa, tidak boleh?"

"Uh, ya, tidak eh iya boleh, eh jangan, aaargghh! Kuroko kenapa tidak di kamar Kise atau Tatsuya atau Kiyoshi atau yang lain?" Seru Kagami tak karuan.

"Aomine-kun akan marah gara-gara mengganggu waktu malamnya dengan Kise-kun. Himuro-kun aku belum akrab dengannya, dan karena kamu pacarku, Kagami-kun."

Wajah Kagami langsung memerah semerah akar bit.

"Uh, tentu saja, masuk saja Kuroko." Kagami terbata, akhirnya menyerah. Kuroko melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kuroko masuk ke kamar Kagami sehingga ia langsung duduk di tatami. Kagami bergegas menuju lemari futon untuk menarik futon tambahan.

"Tidak perlu, Kagami-kun. Tidak perlu bawa futon lagi."

"Eh? Terus kamu tidur dimana?"

"Aku akan tidur sama Kagami kun."

"... Eeeeeeehhhh!?"

"Tolong jangan sekaget itu, Kagami-kun. Kita kan pacaran."

"Ta...tapi... bukankah ini perkembangan yang mendadak? "

Kuroko merasa kesal karena Kagami selalu saja menghindar.

"Kagami-kun, kita sudah pacaran selama 3 tahun."

"Uh, ya... tapi..."

"Kagami-kun sudah tidak suka aku lagi?" Tanpa terasa, bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari sudut mata Kuroko. Kuroko sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan rencana yang ia buat dengan Kise. Mendengar jawaban yang jujur dari Kagami sudah cukup rasanya. Ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan pahit yang mungkin terjadi. Mungkin saja benar Kagami lebih suka Himuro. Mungkin saja Kagami takut akan menyakitinya kalau ia jujur. Mungkin saja... ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kuroko menangis.

Melihat itu, Kagami tersentak. Ia bingung kenapa Kuroko bertanya seperti itu, terlebih sambil menangis pula. Ia menghampiri Kuroko dan merengkuhnya, berharap dengan melakukannya perasaannya tersampaikan. Ia tahu ia tidak pandai berkata-kata, jadi ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa.

"Kuroko, aku masih mencintaimu, kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Kagami lembut sambil mencium kepala Kuroko yang dihiasi rambut lembut berwarna biru muda. Kagami sedikin merasakan insecurity mulai menyusup ke hatinya. "Apa kamu juga mencintaiku?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku... karena Kagami-kun tidak mau menyentuhku. Kagami-kun dan aku sudah pacaran selama 3 tahun, tapi belum pernah melakukan seks. Apa Kagami-kun tidak menginginkanku? Apa aku kurang seksi, tidak seperti Himuro-kun?" Tanya Kuroko. Air matanya sudah surut walau sesekali menetes.

"Eh? Argh, Kuroko..." Kagami mendekapnya semakin erat. "Kamu tahu, aku sangaaat menginginkanmu. Aku ingin melakukan hal-hal itu padamu, tapi aku takut menyakitimu karena kamu tidak siap. Aku bingung karena tiap melihatmu bersikap manis aku tidak tahan dan ingin mengambil keperawananmu saat itu juga, jadi aku sedikit menjauh... maafkan aku, Kuroko. Aku tidak tahu kamu menginginkan hal yang sama..." ujar Kagami. Kuroko tersenyum, ternyata ini bukan seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Kuroko mencium bibir Kagami lembut. Kagami mencium balik dan semakin mereka menikmatinya semakin ciuman itu berubah panas dan bernafsu.

Tangan Kagami meraba tubuh Kuroko dari balik piyama biru mudanya, yang membuat desahan lolos dari mulut Kuroko.

"Ahh... Kagami-kun... ermh..." tangan Kagami menemukan tonjolan di dada Kuroko dan memilinnya, membuat Kuroko menggelinjang. Melihat reaksi Kuroko, Kagami rasanya tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi dan meraup leher putih Kuroko dan menandainya.

"Kuroko, aku tidak sabar lagi..." jari Kagami menyentuh setiap inci tubuh Kuroko yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus, hingga akhirnya menuju ke lubang senggama Kuroko. Tubuh mereka bergesekan satu sama lain bersama dengan keringat dan panas yang menguar dari tubuh mereka. Mulut Kuroko terbuka menyerupai 'o' kecil setiap kali Kagami menemukan bagian sensitifnya.

Jari Kagami menemukan lubang anus Kuroko dan tanpa peringatan menyusup masuk, membuat pinggul Kuroko bergoyang disertai erangan yang membuat penis Kagami mengeras bila itu masih mungkin.

"Aaaahhh... haaahh... Tai...gaaa..." erang Kuroko. Pertama kali ia merasa tidak nyaman dan agak perih, namun saat ia mengingat jari Taiga yang masuk perlahan ia mulai tenang dan rasa sakit pun sirna. Kagami mencium Kuroko dengan panas, berharap mendistraksi rasa sakit yang dialami Kuroko. Setelah beberapa saat, Kagami menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk lubang Kuroki, mencari sweet spot yang akan membuat Kuroko melayang kenikmatan.

"Tetsuya... hmmh..." Kagami terus menggerakkan jarinya semakin dalam, dan tiba-tiba..

"Ah! Aaahh! Ituuu! Emhhh... lagi... Taiga...Ahhhh"

Rupanya sweet spot Kuroko berhasil Kagami temukan. Kagami menyodokkan jarinya lebih cepat pada titik itu hingga Kuroko mulai mengeluarkan pre-cum. Setelsh beberapa saat Kagami mulai yakin Kuroko membutuhkan rangsangan yang lebih.

"Tetsuya... bolehkah?"

Kuroko mengangguk tanpa berpikir. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih yang bisa membuatnya menuju puncak orgasme.

Kagami membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan pakaian Kuroko, dan tercengang sejenak menikmati pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menyeringai, teringat satu hal yang sedari tadi ia lupakan.

"Tetsuya... tahan suaramu... dinding kamar ini tipis dan bisa terdengar yang lain..." bisik Kagami. Kuroko memerah menyadari sedari tadi ia mengerang dengan lepas dan kencang pula. Kuroko mengangguk dan saat ia memandang tubuh Kagami yang jantan dan seksi, pandangannya tertuju pada benda besar yang ada di tengah selangkangannya, mengacung dengan perkasa. Kuroko semakin merona mengingat batang itu akan segera memasuki dirinya. Sadar diperhatikan, Kagami menyeringai.

"Suka? Tenang saja Tetsuya, milikku ini akan membuatmu sulit berjalan besok," Kagami mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang Kuroko, membuat Kuroko mengerang keras.

"AH!"

"Sshhh..." Kagami mencium Kuroko, berusaha meredam suara yang dihasilkan Kuroko. Ia mengambil piyama Kuroko dan bagian lengan ia gunakan untuk menyumpal mulut Kuroko yang tidak terkontrol.

"Pakai ini," Kuroko mengangguk dan membuka mulut untuk diisi kain piyamanya itu. Kagami mulai bergerak dan Kuroko mengerang, tapi yang terdengar hanya "ermnnh...hmmm" karena tertahan sumpal kain. Kagami membuat catatan agar lain kali mereka melakukannya di love hotel. Ia ingin mendengar suara indah Kuroko.

Gerakan Kagami berubah dari lambat menjadi cepat dan kasar. Kagami memegang penis Kuroko dan mengocoknya senada dengan irama sodokannya, membuat Kuroko semakin menggelinjang keenakan.

Tak lama kemudian Kuroko menyemprotkan cairan kental berwarna putih dari penisnya, diikuti Kagami menyemprotkan semennya, mengisi lubang Kuroko.

Kagami mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Kuroko dan merebahkan diri di futon di samping Kuroko. Tak lupa ia melepaskan sumpal dari mulut Kuroko yang kelelahan dan mulai tertidur.

Kagami mencium Kuroko lembut, sebelum kemudian menarik selimut dan tertidur memeluk pinggang Kuroko.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Jadi bukannya Kagami tidak mau melakukannya dengan Kuroko, dia cuma takut out of control dan membuat Kuroko terluka..." terang Aomine. Kise yang mendengarkan manggut-manggut.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku khawatir percuma, dong" ujar Kise sebal dengan tingkah dua sahabat barunya itu. "Nee, nee, Aominecchi, kalau kamu out of control, aku malah senang, hahaha..." goda Kise memandang Aomine seduktif.

"Hey, hey, jangan mulai. Aku sudah bete harus menahan diri selama dua tahun... jangan bikin aku out of control," gerutu Aomine. Melihat raut muka Kise berubah, Aomine segera menambahkan ucapannya, "... tapi 2 tahun itu worth it, mengingat nanti kita bisa punya anak." Seketika raut muka Kise berubah cerah. "Aku mencintaimu, Ryouta sayang..." ucap Aomine sambil menciumi pipi Kise lembut. Kise tertawa, dan membalas ciuman Aomine.

"Aku juga cinta baka-Daiki."

"Hey, kenapa ada baka-nya?"

"Karena aku masih marah." Kise terkekeh dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia menarik ujung lengan piyama Aomine, memintanya ikut berbaring tidur. Aomine menurut, dan Kise merapatkan kepalanya manja pada dada bidang Aomine. Aomine tersenyum, menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan comforter dan merehatkan tangannya di pinggang Kise.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Kagamicchi! Mana Kurokocchi-ssu?" Tanya Kise saat mereka bersiap berangkat sekolah. Yang ditanya memerah mukanya.

"Uh, itu... Tetsuya... eh, Kuroko hari ini sakit..." sahut Kagami tergagap.

"Heh, bilang aja Tetsu ga bisa jalan gara-gara kalian terlalu kasar tadi malam." Ejek Aomine sambil tertawa cekikikan. Kise merasa kasihan pada Kagami yang terlihat sangat malu, dan memutuskan untuk mengganti topik.

"Himurocchi?"

"Oh, dia ada urusan. Dia yang menangani undangan di pesta tunangan kita." Kali ini Aomine yang menyahut. Kise jadi ingat, bahwa pestanya tinggal tiga hari lagi. "Oh ya, Kise, kata Himuro, pulang sekolah kita ke toko pembuat Kimono."

"Kimono lagi? Aaarghh..." Kise kesal jika harus pakai kimono. Kimono itu sesak, gerah, dan berat.

"Sabarlah, tradisi keluarga Aomine memang seperti itu. Aku juga malas disuruh pakai suit."

"Tapi mending kalo suit-ssu, kimono itu lebih paraah!"

"Sudahlah, cuma sehari kan." Kagami ikut nimbrung.

"Oh iya, aku boleh mengundang senpai dari Kaijou-ssu?"

"Umm, berdasarkan kesepakatan, tunangan ini dihadiri segelintir orang saja." Jelas Aomine. "Jadi senpaimu tidak boleh ikut. Tapi dua tahun lagi saat menikah mungkin boleh karena biasanya dibuat publik."

"Yaah..."

"Ini kan cuma tunangan... yang penting kan nanti dua tahun lagi,"

Kise mengangguk walau ia ingin sekali mengundang Kasamatsu senpai dan anggota reguler Kaijou. Walau hanya sebentar sekolah di Kaijou, mereka bersikap baik padanya.

Kise jadi teringat perbuatan buruknya dulu saat di Kaijou. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu, termasuk Kasamatsu senpai.

_"Kise, kamu main-main dengan mereka lagi?" Tanya Kasamatsu saat Kise berganti pakaian usai latihan di ruang ganti gym Kaijou. Kise menoleh, kaget, namun berusaha menutupinya._

_"E-eh? Iya aku hari ini latihannya tidak serius ya, senpai? Hehehe..."_

_"Ya tentu saja. Energimu habis dipakai bermain-main dengan anak kelas tiga. Aku melihatnya, Kise, di atap sekolah saat aku mencari udara segar." Kasamatsu menatap tajam pada Kise, menuntut pengakuan darinya. _

_Kise menunduk, tak mampu memandang senpainya. Ia tahu senpainya sangat baik dan perhatian, dan gara-gara hal ini pula ia tidak berani memandang langsung Kasamatsu. Ia tak pantas._

_"Kise," Kasamatsu mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Kamu lebih berharga dari ini. Mereka tidak pantas melakukan itu padamu, kamu pantas menerima yang lebih baik dari ini,"_

_"Senpai..." air mata Kise mulai mengucur deras. "Aku...tidak tahu lagi. Aku ingin berhenti... tapi rasanya sulit... senpai... apa yang harus kulakukan?" _

_"Kenapa kamu tidak pacaran saja? Cari seseorang yang bisa memuaskanmu, tapi juga membahagiakanmu, Kise..."_

_"Tidak bisa! Aku... tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai orang lain, senpai! Aku sering pacaran dengan salah seorang fans-ku, tapi aku tidak pernah suka mereka dan itu membuatku merasa bersalah..." Kise terus menangis. Untung saja di ruang ganti hanya tinggal mereka berdua. _

_"Kise, kamu anak yang baik. Tapi... kamu harus berhenti melakukan ini, untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Ok?"_

_"Tapi... senpai..."_

_"Sst.." Kasamatsu menaruh jari telunjuknya di mulut Kise, sebagai isyarat untuknya agar diam. "Aku mohon, lakukan itu pada orang yang kamu sukai, Kise." _

_Kise tersenyum, kemudian kembali menunduk. "Maafkan aku, senpai..." Kise mengambil handuk dan tasnya, meninggalkan Kasamatsu di loker itu sendiri tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun lagi. _

_Kasamatsu menghela nafas, hanya bisa berharap tak ada lagi yang memergoki kouhainya itu. _

_Senpai, bukannya aku menilai diriku rendahan, tapi aku hanya tidak mau ada perasaan itu... _

_Aku takut pada perasaan itu. Aku takut tenggelam dalam perasaan yang meluap itu..._

Kise teringat, ia belum pernah menepati permintaan Kasamatsu saat masih di Kaijou.

"Senpai, aku sekarang tidak takut lagi. Ternyata perasaan ini indah, senpai." Lirih Kise. Aomine yang berjalan di sampingnya menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa, Kise?"

Kise menggeleng pelan. "Nggak. Aku suka Aominecchi," bisiknya sambil berjinjit untuk mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Aomine. Kise kemudian berlari sambil tertawa meninggalkan Aomine dan Kagami.

"Hey, Kise,! Jangan lari!" Seru Aomine dengan muka memerah sedikit, walau tidak terlalu kelihatan karena kulitnya yang tan. Kagami cekikikan melihat mereka berdua yang tampak sangat akrab sejak kedatangan Kise. Aomine tidak pernah terlihat seperti ini, bisa dibilang Aomine terlihat lebih, senang? Entahlah, namun akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua selalu menempel.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Sepulang sekolah, sesuai janji Aomine membawa Kise ke toko kimono tradisional milik teman ayah Aomine.

"Ah! Daiki-sama! Ini pasti Ryouta-sama, ayo silakan. Pilih motif yang anda suka." Sambut wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan kimono polos. Aomine lupa namanya, tapi yang jelas ibu ini suka ada tiap kali Aomine datang.

"Terima kasih," jawab Kise. "Nee, Aominecchi, pilih yang mana ya?" Kise berkeliling melihat koleksi kain yang belum dijahit menjadi kimono. Perlu Kise akui, toko yang khusus menjual kain kimono ini benar-benar mempunyai desain yang cantik-cantik, yang Kise sendiri sulit memilihnya. Jika di butik Akari Kise bisa memilih 1-2 motif yang bagus, disini ia menyukai sepuluh motif dan kini ia bingung pilih yang mana.

"Aominecchi suka yang mana-ssu?" Tanya Kise meminta pendapat Aomine. Aomine berkeliling. Sayang sekali ini cuma kain dan sulit memilih mana yang bagus karena belum bisa dipakai, pikirnya. Aomine menunjuk salah satu yang tidak terlalu kelihatan mewah dibandingkan yang lain. Kise menghampiri kain tersebut. Kesannya sederhana dan menentramkan. Kain tersebut berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga lily putih dan daffodil yang berwarna kuning. Hiasan lily putih tidak terlalu terlihat karena latarnya juga putih, namun jika dilihat seksama di belakang lily tersebut ada bayangan berwarna biru muda yang sangat tipis, dan garis perak yang melukis lily putih tersebut. Bunga daffodil kuning membawa kesan hangat seperti sinar matahari, dan dilukis dengan garis emas yang akan terlihat berkilau bila tersorot cahaya. Kise memandangnya kagum.

"Aominecchi, matamu bagus!" Seru Kise.

"Uh, aku hanya membayangkan apa yang sempurna untuk kamu pakai..." sahut Aomine santai. Ia menoleh pada Kise yang mukanya sudah merah, dan ia jadi malu sendiri berkata hal yang cheesy seperti itu di depan ibu toko yang sudah berumur. Ibu pemilik toko hanya tertawa dan memuji pilihan mereka. Mereka memutuskan memesan kimono dengan kain itu setelah melakukan pengukuran untuk Kise.

Aomine memutuskan mengajak Kise makan di luar sebelum pulang. Kise terlihat capek dan lapar walau ia tidak bilang apa-apa. Aomine membawa Kise ke family restaurant yang paling dekat.

"Kupikir kita ke Majiba-ssu." Ujar Kise setengah bertanya.

"Tidak sehat untukmu. Kamu mau jadi gendut?"

"Nggak-ssu... tapi aku tidak mau diet-ssu."

"Tidak usah diet, pilih makanan yang sehat saja... yang banyak sayurnya..."

"Kamu seperti mama saja Aominecchi. Oh! Aominecchi, setelah pesta beres bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku-ssu? Aku kangen mama dan nee-chan!" Seru Kise semangat.

"Aku mulai berpikir sejak ada kamu kita jadi sering jalan-jalan di waktu sekolah... kemarin ke Kyoto, sekarang ke Kanagawa."

"Mouuu~~ tidak apa kan, Kanagawa cuma 15 menit pakai kereta dari sini-ssu!"

"Ya tapi kamu pasti ingin nginap kan? Ya kan? Nanti saja weekend selanjutnya."

"Iyaaiyaa." Kise cemberut. Tapi setidaknya Aomine setuju.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Tadaimaa" seru Kise dan Aomine. Mereka masuk ke ruang tengah, mendapati Haruna sedang menonton tv.

"Ara, okaeri, Ryou-chan, Daiki." Sahut Haruna. "Apa kalian sudah memilih kain yang bagus?" Tanyanya. Kise duduk di sebelah Haruna, kemudian memeluk singkat calon mertuanya.

"Kaa-san, Aominecchi punya mata yang bagus!" Seru Kise semangat, siap menceritakan semuanya.

"Ara! Ryou-chan, aku tidak tahu kamu sesemangat itu menemukan good feature-nya Daiki,"

"Eh? Eh... bukan itu maksudku, kaa-san..." muka Kise memerah, "maksudku dia menemukan kimono yang baguuus sekali!"

Haruna tersenyum. "Benarkah? Daiki pasti memilih yang paling cocok untukmu, Ryouta. Aku tidak sabar melihatnya." kata Haruna sambil mengelus kepala Kise lembut. Kise tertawa, "Kaa-san bicara persis Aominecchi!"

"Eh?" Haruna tercengang. Ia tidak menyangka anak semata wayangnya itu bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata cheesy seperti itu. Aomine Daiki merupakan anak dengan ego yang tinggi (dan agak pemalu dan canggung kalau berhadapan dengan hal semacam itu), Haruna berpikir Kise pasti sangat disukai Daiki membuatnya bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Haha, tentu saja sayang. Aku kan ibunya." Canda Haruna. Kise manggut-manggut tersenyum. "Ryouta, kamu sudah makan?"

"Mmm." Kise mengangguk. "Aku tadi makan di family restaurant. Kata Aominecchi Maji Burger tidak baik untukku."

"Whoa, Daiki perhatian sekali. Memang tubuhmu harus diisi nutrisi yang banyak dan lengkap, Ryouta..."

"Che."

"Daiki. Oh ya, Daiki, sepupumu Sakura harus ke luar negeri dan anaknya, Daiichi akan dititipkan disini. Apa kalian berdua tidak keberatan? Daiichi akan pakai kamarmu yang dulu, Daiki."

"Whoa Aominecchi punya keponakan? Berapa tahun dia, kaa-san?" Seru Kise gembira. Ia tidak sabar bertemu wajah baru.

"Umurnya baru 6 tahun, dia baru TK."

"Whoaaaa... kawaiii... aku mau segera ketemu dengannya..."

"Nanti kamu akan ketemu saat pesta pertunangan, Ryouta."

"Benarkah?" Kise terkekeh senang. Haruna mengangguk, tersenyum. "Nee, Aominecchi, aku mau jenguk Kurokocchi dulu ya..."

"Eh? Kenapa dengan Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Haruna khawatir. Tidak biasanya teman Daiki sejak kecil itu sakit.

"Eh? Etto... jangan khawatir kaa-san, paling dia cuma flu, ahaha... ya mungkin demam sedikit..." sahut Kise tergagap. Tak mungkin dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kan?

"Aku disini saja. Kamu pergi sana jenguk dia." Jawab Aomine. Kise mengangguk dan bergegas ke kamar Kuroko di belakang.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Kurokocchi?" Kise memanggil dari luar kamar. "Mungkin masih tidur? Tapi ini sudah malam dan Kagamicchi juga bilang akan pulang telat," gumamnya.

"Ada apa kamu disini," suara seseorang di belakangnya mengagetkan Kise, yang langsung berbalik, "Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi! Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Aku habis mandi dan tiba-tiba kamu di depan kamarku, aku kira siapa. Ayo, masuk." Kuroko membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk diikuti Kise.

"Kurokocchi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah Kagamicchi terlalu kasar-ssu?" Kise penasaran, tapi hal ini malah membuat Kuroko merona merah.

"Ti...tidak! Uh, mungkin ya, aaah aku tidak tahu!"

"Heehee... tapi Kurokocchi suka kan? Sekarang Kurokocchi percaya sama Kagamicchi?"

Kuroko tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun."

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Gyabooo~ fast update for y'all ~~

Sebenernya saya buta arah sekali sama adegan KagaKuro, serius belum pernah baca satupun KagaKuro smut jadi mohon maaf kalau tidak memuaskan... v.v

Spoiler chap 9: engagement party and... who is that kid? He looks like Aominecchi!

Makasih buat yang setia review, fav atau follow, atau cuma silent reader juga tapi sekali2 mampir di tombol review buat kritik dan saran yapp! Flame juga silakan haha... agar cerita ini makin okee

Oiya, jadi fic ini slice of life + fluff (+smut :9) jadi plotnya nothing much, just AoKise loveydovey days~ #bcz i hate AoKise angst where Kise is always the victim/the one who love is not reciprocated#

Tentang font yang dempet-dempetan di web version, sejujurnya saya juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi... tapi mudah-mudahan yang ini bagus, soalnya chap kemarin copy-n-paste di doc manager rada bermasalah, mungkin gara-gara internetnya lagi kurang ok jadi aneh gitu

See you next chap everyone~


	9. Chapter 9: Engaged, now we are

"Aominecchi, berat..." keluh Kise, menyeret kimono putihnya ke banquet hall Shibuya Excel Hotel Tokyu. Hari ini pesta tunangan mereka, dan hanya sedikit yang diundang, di antaranya keluarga dan tamu khusus keluarga Aomine. Banyak orang terkenal yang datang termasuk petinggi-petinggi yakuza underground. Sayangnya, mereka tidak semuanya pejabat putih. Banyak di antaranya pejabat-pejabat licik yang kotor, dan hal ini membuat girang Reika dan Akashi untuk urusan mereka sendiri, karena keduanya sama-sama pewaris perusahaan.

Kise dan Aomine berjalan menuju banquet hall dari kamar hotel mereka, lengkap dengan kimono dan suitnya. Acaranya hanya jamuan makan dan perkenalan pasangan baru Aomine, sehingga mereka agak bersantai karena memang tidak padat. Acara pertama dimulai dengan sambutan ayah Aomine.

"Selamat sore saudara-saudara. Terima kasih atas kehadirannya. Saya Aomine Daigo, ketua kelompok yakuza Aomine beserta istri saya, Aomine Haruna bermaksud memperkenalkan diri calon istri putra tunggal kami, Aomine Daiki yang akan menjadi penerus keluarga Aomine." Tutur Daigo. Aomine dan Kise naik ke podium dengan bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum. "Putra saya, Aomine Daiki, hari ini ditunangkan dengan Kise Ryouta, putra bungsu keluarga Kise dan teman saya, Kise Seishu. Saudara sekalian mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa saya menikahkan putra saya dengan anak laki-laki, dan jawabannya adalah persahabatan kuat yang telah saya jalin dengan Kise-san sejak SMP. Walau begitu keputusan tetap berada di putra saya. Saya bersiap apabila putra saya tidak setuju, dan pada akhirnya putra saya, Daiki setuju untuk menikah dengan Kise Ryouta-kun setelah studi mereka selesai." Daigo memberikan sambutan panjang lebar. Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda pirang yang entah mengapa cocok bersanding dengan pewaris tahta Aomine itu. Hari ini Kise memang cantik, dibalut kimono putih dengan hiasan lily dan daffodil, sentuhan biru laut dan kuning matahari, garis emas dan perak menghiasi kain yang tersorot sinar lampu putih kekuningan yang hangat. Kecantikannya ditambah dengan wajahnya yang bersih dipoles make up tipis, menonjolkan fitur-fitur menarik dari wajahnya. Ditambah senyuman yang selalu tersungging saat ia melirik Aomine; dan Aomine balik menatapnya dengan senyuman serupa.

Aomine meraih tangan Kise dan menyelipkan cincin pertunangan mereka. Kise melakukan hal yang sama pada Aomine dengan ukuran cincin lebih besar. Aomine kemudian mencium bibir pink Kise lembut selama beberapa saat, ciuman yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang yang membuat Kise merona merah setelahnya. Aomine menatap pemuda manis yang kini resmi menjadi tunangannya, dan Kise tersenyum hangat padanya. Semua yang hadir bertepuk tangan meriah, tak ada yang mempertanyakan lagi pertunangan mereka yang tidak lazim di negaranya.

Setelah beberapa patah kata dari Daigo dan pembawa acara, acara setelahnya berupa jamuan makan dan undangan berpencar di banquet hall. Ada yang memberi selamat pada orang tua Aomine dan Kise, ada yang berkenalan, ada yang makan dan lainnya. Ada pula yang sibuk dengan handphonenya dan mengobrol dengan koleganya. Aomine dan Kise keluar dari kerumunan petinggi yakuza yang memberi selamat menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Dai-chan, Ki-chan, selamat yaa! Wah aku jadi merasa kalian sudah menikah, hahaha..." tawa Momoi. "Kalian yang rukun ya," tambahnya.

"Terima kasih, Momoicchi. Hehe iya dong rukun~" sahut Kise menggandeng lengan Aomine, dan terkekeh. Midorima kemudian datang membawa sebuket bunga.

"Midorimacchi, tumben bawaannya normal-ssu!" Seru Kise saat melihat Midorima menghampirinya. Midorima memberikan buket itu pada Kise.

"Selamat. Hari ini lucky item Gemini bunga Nepenthes." Ujar Midorima. Mendengarnya Kise kaget dan langsung mengecek bunga yang ada pada buket itu. Benar saja, bunga Nepethes.

"Midorin kamu kok bawa bunga mengerikan kayak gitu? Oha-asa aneh-aneh saja Nepenthes dibikin buket." Momoi geleng-geleng kepala tak percaya, dan Kise hanya nyengir. Yah Midorima tetap Midorima.

"Memang kenapa kalo Nepenthes? Artinya apa?" Aomine nimbrung. Ternyata Aomine romantis juga, tertarik dengan bahasa bunga.

"Bukan masalah arti bunganya, Aominecchi!"

"?"

"Nepenthes itu bunga karnivor. Kalau kita masukin serangga ke dalam bunganya, bunga itu makan serangga itu." Jelas Kise. Aomine memandang buket bunga itu horror dan hampir mengembalikannya pada Midorima jika tidak dicegah Kise yang berkata 'ini buket dari Midorimacchi-ssu! Tidak sopan!'.

Kali ini mereka dihampiri Reika dan Ryuka serta tunangan Ryuka yang orang Inggris. Ryuka kegirangan memeluk adik kecilnya yang sudah mau menginjak dewasa itu gemas. Reika tersenyum pada mereka sambil melirik orang-orang sekeliling mereka.

"Ryou-chan~ uhh nee-chan merasa kesepian gara-gara kamu hilang terlalu cepat, uuu" ringis Ryuka. Kise hanya tersenyum pada kakak keduanya itu.

"Mou~ nee-chan juga. Aku kesepian tau saat neechan ke Inggris. Ini balas dendam, hahaha..." canda Kise. Ryuka tertawa, begitu pula dengan Reika. Tunangan Ryuka, Allen, menjabat tangan Aomine setelah dikenalkan Reika saat Ryuka dan Kise asyik sendiri.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Aomine-san." Ucap Allen. Aomine bersyukur sejak kecil ia diajari bahasa asing, dan akhirnya ia bisa mempraktekkannya walau logatnya masih jepang.

"Yeah, thank you. I heard you're engaged to Ryuka-san, right? I'll say we're on the same boat." Ujar Aomine dan Allen tertawa.

"Ryuka and Ryouta are alike, they're cheerful and cute. So you're right." Ucap Allen setuju.

"They are loud right," Reika ikut mengobrol, "I bet they are loud on bed, too" ujarnya dan Allen tertawa manggut-manggut. Aomine hanya terkekeh canggung (ia yakin Reika sudah tahu bahwa ia dan Kise pernah melakukannya). Kise dan Ryuka yang menguping pembicaraan mereka memprotes Reika yang membuat dirty jokes semacam itu. Reika hanya mengangkat bahunya tak berdosa.

Kali ini Akashi yang menghampiri mereka. "Ryouta, selamat atas pertunanganmu. Daiki, jangan buat Ryouta menangis, kalau tidak..." Akashi mengeluarkan gunting merah, dan melihatnya saja Aomine memandangnya horor. Ia berbisik pada Kise, "Kise, apa kenalanmu ada yang normal?" Kise hanya terkekeh dengan komentar Aomine.

"Terima kasih Akashicchi, aku senang sekali~" serunya senang. Biasanya ia akan memeluk Akashi, namun ia mengerti Aomine punya semacam 'Akashi denial mode'. Ia tahu Aomine bukannya benci Akashi, tapi ia tidak mau membuat keributan di tengah banquet ini.

"Akashicchi, mana Murasakicchi?" Kise menoleh sekeliling, mencari si titan yang selalu ada di dekat Akashi. Akashi menoleh ke belakangnya dan menyadari temannya itu sudah hilang.

"Lupakan, mungkin dia makan kesana-kemari. Maafkan ketidaksopanan Atsushi, Ryouta." Ujar Akashi, terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Ahaha, bukan apa-apa Akashicchi.. tidak apa. Murasakicchi memang begitu kan," tawanya santai.

Aomine dan Kise kembali berkeliling menyapa teman-teman bisnis ayah mereka, karena bagaimana pun suatu saat mereka sendiri yang akan berurusan dengan bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu seumuran ayah Aomine itu.

"Kise, kamu tidak apa?" Tanya Aomine khawatir. Biasanya setelah beberapa jam Kise akan capek dan ingin tidur. "Mau tiduran sebentar?" Kise mengangguk. Berjam-jam dengan Kimono dan berkeliling menyapa orang sangat melelahkan. Aomine kemudian mengajak Kise kembali ke kamar mereka di hotel itu.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Hana-chan, aku melihat megami-sama." Bisik anak laki-laki berambut biru tua dan berkulit tan pada teman perempuannya yang sedang melahap cake stroberi. Anak perempuan itu memandangnya aneh, "Daiichi, megami itu tidak ada! Berhenti mengada-ada," gerutunya, dan perhatiannya kembali pada cake di tangan.

"Aku tidak bohong! Ah! Dai-nii membawa megami-sama pergi! Aku harus tahu kemana mereka!" Daiichi kemudian berlari ke arah pintu banquet hall dan mengendap-ngendap.

Menyadari temannya sudah tidak ada di dekatnya, Hana kebingungan kemana dia pergi. "Daiichi? Daiichi?" Serunya memanggil anak laki-laki itu. "Hmph, kemana dia pergi? Baka Daiichi." Hana menggembungkan pipinya dan memutuskan menunggu sambil duduk di kursi tamu. Sekarang ia perlu memikirkan alasan yang harus dilontarkannya apabila Sakura, ibu Daiichi mencari anaknya.

Daiichi mengikuti Aomine dan Kise ke kamarnya dan sesampainya di pintu kamar yang masih terbuka, Daiichi bersembunyi sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Kise, aku lupa, kamu pasti lapar. Aku mau telpon Himuro atau Kagami untuk membawakan makanan. Kamu mau apa?" Tanya Aomine setelah merebahkan Kise di spring bed. Kise mengangguk pelan,

"Aku mau parfait yang ada di dekat balkon tadi... dan mungkin banana cake?"

Aomine terkekeh. "Makanmu jadi banyak, hehe..."

"Mou! Aku lapar..."

"Iya, iya..." Aomine bercakap-cakap sedikit dengan Himuro di telpon.

"Hah, Himuro, Kagami dan Tetsu semuanya sibuk. Dasar. Kise, aku mau bawa makanan dulu, tunggu ya." Ujar Aomine dan bergegas ke banquet hall setelah menutup pintu.

Kise merasa mengantuk setelah Aomine hilang dari pandangan. Perlahan matanya menutup dan beberapa saat kemudian Kise benar-benar terlelap.

Di luar kamar, seorang anak yang tengah bersembunyi lega saat Aomine keluar kamar dan kembali ke hall. Daiichi memutuskan untuk masuk, penasaran dengan megami-sama dan ia ingin melihatnya dari dekat.

Perlahan Daiichi membuka pintu, dan tampak di depannya seorang megami yang sedang tertidur. Daiichi memandangnya terpesona dan ia terdiam di samping ranjang. Daiichi heran mengapa orang secantik ini ada disini. Rambut pirangnya yang pendek terlihat lembut dan Daiichi yakin pasti aromanya wangi. Matanya yang tertutup menonjolkan bulu mata lentik yang panjang. Hidungnya yang tipis dan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Daiichi heran mengapa megami ini tidak punya sayap seperti yang diceritakan gurunya di TK.

Aomine kembali ke kamar dengan makanan yang banyak. Ia terkejut saat melihat pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, namun menghela napas lega saat tahu Daiichi yang ada di dalam.

"Daiichi? Sedang apa kamu di sini?" Tanya Aomine.

"Dai-nii... megami..." ujar Daiichi sambil menunjuk orang yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Aomine sempat bingung apa maksudnya, namun menyadari maksud Daiichi, ia tersenyum lembut dan duduk di kasur sembari mengelus rambut Kise.

"Hmm, benar juga, Daiichi. Dia seperti megami, ya..." ucap Aomine lembut. Daiichi mengangguk. "Kenapa megami ada di Bumi, nii?" Daiichi mendekat, memperhatikan wajah tidur Kise dengan seksama.

"Hahaha, Kise bukan megami yang kamu cari, Daiichi. Dia manusia." Terang Aomine, tertawa dengan kepolosan ponakannya itu. "Daiki-nii nanti menikah dengannya."

"Sungguh?" Mata Daiichi berbinar. Orang yang dikiranya megami nanti akan jadi bibinya. Aomine mengangguk pasti.

"Yup. Kise... bangun..." Aomine menepuk pundak Kise.

Kise mengerjap kaget dibangunkan Aomine, dan perlahan terbangun. "Aominecchi?" Ucapnya saat ia melihat Aomine di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan intens. "Huh? Aominecchi kok kecil-ssu?" Gumamnya saat ia sadar Aominecchi-nya terlihat kecil dan pendek.

"Hahaha, bangun... ini Daiichi." Ujar Aomine seraya membantu Kise bangun dari tempat tidur. Kise mengucek matanya sambil menguap.

"Huh? Daiichi?"

"Ya, yang nanti tinggal di rumah kita."

Mata Kise terbelalak. Memperhatikan setiap senti anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Anak itu berkulit tan gelap seperti Aomine, dan rambutnya juga biru gelap. Matanya yang bulat berwarna biru laut berbinar menatapnya balik. Kepolosan dan keingintahuan terpancar dari mata gelapnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Benar-benar mirip Aominecchi!" Seru Kise. Ia berjongkok di hadapan anak itu dan meraih tangan Daiichi. "Hello, Daiichi. Aku Ryouta." Sapanya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Halo, Ryouta onee-san!" Sapa Daiichi balik. Ryouta tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba ia tercengang.

"Ehhhh!?"

Aomine hanya tertawa.

"Daiichi, aku bukan onee-san, aku nii-san!" Seru Ryouta. Daiichi hanya memandangnya polos. "Tapi megami itu perempuan, jadi onee-san!"

Kise makin bingung saja dibuatnya. Ia menoleh pada Aomine yang cekikikan di balik telapak tangannya, meminta bantuan.

"Daiichi, Ryouta ini laki-laki, dia bukan onee-san, dan bukan megami," jelas Aomine. "Mau buktinya? Dia punya... ini!" Seru Aomine sambil meng-grepe selangkangan Kise, mencari benda 'itu'. Kise terkejut dan mendorong badan Aomine menjauh darinya. "Aaargh, hentai! Jangan mesum di depan anak-anak, baka!" Sungutnya dengan muka memerah. Ia kemudian menghampiri Daiichi lagi dan mengelus lembut kepalanya. "Panggil aku Ryouta-nii, ok?" Pinta Kise. Daiichi mengangguk.

"Duh kenapa kamu dorong aku, sakit tau!" Gerutu Aomine. "Tuh, aku bawakan makanan yang kamu mau!"

"Oh iya. Aku lapar... Daiichi, mau makan sama nii-san?" Tawar Ryouta. Perutnya sudah sangat lapar rasanya.

Daiichi mengangguk dan Kise memangkunya ke atas kasur, sehingga Daiichi duduk di pangkuan Kise. Aomine duduk di samping Kise dan mengambil parfait dari troli. Ia mengambil sesendok dan melahapnya.

"Mou! Aominecchi, kenapa malah kamu yang makan-ssu? Kukira mau menyuapi aku." Keluh Kise sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Aomine tertawa kecil sambil menyodorkan satu sendok parfait ke mulut Kise.

"Heh, aku juga mau kan. Aku yang ambil lagian. Nih, aaaa..."

Di pangkuan Kise, Daiichi melihat tingkah kedua kakaknya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Kise menoleh padanya, tersenyum, "Daiichi juga mau?" Tanyanya. Daiichi mengangguk.

"Tapi aku mau Ryouta-nii yang menyuapi," ucapnya tanpa dosa. Aomine menggerutu, dan mendengarnya Kise tertawa.

"Hehe, sini Aominecchi, aku ingin menyuapi Daiichi!" Kise mengambil mangkuk parfait dari tangan Aomine dan menyuapi Daiichi satu sendok kecil. "Enak, Daiichi?"

Daiichi mengangguk. Aomine menarik lengan kimono Kise, seraya berkata, "Aku juga dong!" Sambil membuka lebar mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara "Aaaaa..."

Kise menatapnya geli. "Aominecchi cemburu sama Daiichi? Hmm~"

"Nggak. Kesal aja nanti aku tidak kebagian!" Sungutnya, kesal parfaitnya tidak kunjung datang.

"Hehe, iya deeh, nih..." Kise menyuapi Aomine sesendok penuh parfait. Mereka terus saling menyuapi hingga akhirnya parfaitnya habis.

"Aku mau biskuit, Aominecchi," Kise menyerahkan mangkuk kosong bekas parfait dan meminta piring berisi biskuit. "Daiichi, mau?" Tanyanya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mereka berdua menoleh pada Daiichi yang ada di pangkuan Kise dan didapatinya Daiichi tertidur lelap.

"Heeh, sudah makan bobo." Ujar Aomine. Kise tertawa pelan, tidak mau membangunkan Aomine mini-size. Kise memberi isyarat pada Aomine untuk memindahkannya ke kasur, karena tidur terduduk dengan posisi itu tentu tidak nyaman. Aomine memindahkan Daiichi ke tengah kasur, kemudian mengambil piring berisi biskuit untuk Kise. Kise dengan senang melahapnya karena ia masih lapar.

"Aominecchi, kamu nggak makan ini?" Tanya Kise. Aomine menggeleng, dan merangkul Kise dari belakang. "Aku tidak suka biskuit. Aku maunya teriyaki burger."

"Benar juga ya, sudah lama kita tidak ke Majiba." Tutur Kise. "Eh, pestanya sudah selesai?" Kise melirik jam dinding dan melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Whops. Sepertinya sudah, tapi mungkin ada beberapa yang masih berpesta minum-minum. Lagian, semua tamu diberi kamar di sini dan banquet hallnya disewa sampai besok." Terang Aomine. "Ah! Aku lupa, Sakura pasti mencari-cari Daiichi." Ia mengambil handphone di sakunya dan bergegas menghubungi Sakura, ibu Daiichi. Mereka mengobrol sebentar di telpon dan Kise mendengar Aomine menghela nafas panjang.

"Kise, sepertinya Daiichi tidur di sini. Sakura sialan itu malah mabuk, dasar, dia masih di banquet hall." Sungut Aomine.

"Sst! Jangan berkata kasar," Kise mengingatkan, pandangannya tertuju ke arah Daiichi. "Uh, tapi kita harus ganti baju Daiichi. Kasihan dia tidur pakai suit seperti itu. Pasti gerah."

"Aku mau telpon seseorang buat membawakan baju," kemudian Aomine kembali sibuk dengan telponnya.

Kise lama-lama merasa ngantuk juga. Ia memutuskan mandi terlebih dahulu dan membuka kimono berat yang amat menyiksanya hari itu. Ia lupa tidak membawa skin care miliknya yang seabreg, dan akhirnya memakai yang disediakan hotel. Selesai mandi, ia keluar dengan gaun tidur pendek yang sepertinya didesain khusus wanita (karena yang khusus laki-laki kimono panjang dan Aomine pasti akan memakainya). Gaun tidur itu ia temukan di lemari di kamar mandi.

"Aominecchi, mau mandi?" Panggilnya seraya mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dengan hair dryer. Aomine yang tengah menelpon seseorang mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan melanjutkan kembali percakapannya.

"Ngobrol sama siapa, sih..." gerutu Kise, dihiraukan Aomine. Ia menoleh pada Daiichi yang belum ganti baju dengan piyama. Ia memandang sekeliling, dan sepaket baju ada di meja dekat kasur. "Oh, itu dia," pikir Kise.

"Daiichi..." Kise memanggil Daiichi lembut. Dalam hati ia merasa tidak enak membangunkan Daiichi seperti ini. Kasihan, Daiichi sedang mimpi indah, pikir Kise. Tapi tidur dengan suit tentu menyiksa. Ia menggoyangkan sedikit tubuh Daiichi.

"Daiichi pintar... bangun..." bisik Kise.

"Daiichi gak akan bangun kalau kamu memanggilnya seperti itu," sahut Aomine dari belakang Kise. Kise membalikkan badannya.

"Tapi aku tidak tega..."

"Hmph. Ya sudah, ganti aja bajunya..." usul Aomine. Aomine mendekat pada mereka berdua dan membantu Kise melepaskan baju. Aomine mengangkat badan Daiichi dan Kise melepas bajunya, kemudian memakaikan piyama. Hal yang sama dilakukan pada celananya.

"Mirip banget sama Aominecchi~ kalau tidur susah bangun," Kise terkekeh, mendelik pada Aomine yang mengernyitkan dahi. "Tapi versi kecil Aominecchi manis sekali..." tambahnya.

"Versi besarnya ganteng." Tambah Aomine, yang disambut dengan tawa Kise.

"Tapi masih bau. Hahaha..." canda Kise. Aomine menggerutu, "iya, iya, ini mandi kok." Dan Aomine menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Kise membereskan kamar itu selagi Aomine mandi. Ia membereskan piring makanan dan membawa trolinya ke luar kamar. Ia juga melipat kimononya dan suite Daiichi dan menyimpannya di lemari baju.

Lima belas menit kemudian Aomine keluar dengan piyama kimononya. Ia melihat Kise sedang tersenyum-senyum dengan handphonenya. Penasaran, Aomine menghampiri tunangannya dan memeluknya dari belakang, mengagetkan si rambut pirang.

"A-aominecchi! Jangan tiba-tiba begitu!" Seru Kise. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tangan Aomine merangkul pinggang Kise yang dilapisi kain satin yang tipis, dan sedikit mengelusnya membuat Kise merasa geli.

"Ada apa? Asyik sendiri." Aomine mengintip layar HP Kise dari balik lehernya. Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hehehe." Kekeh Kise. Ia sedang twitteran dengan Kuroko, Kagami, Himuro, dan Momoi. "Aominecchi, ayo selfie!" Ajak Kise bersemangat. Mereka tengah mengobrolkan pertunangan Kise dan Aomine yang sejauh ini sukses, dan Kise tersenyum-senyum melihat fotonya dengan Aominecchi yang sengaja diambil fotografer dan sebagian diambil Himuro. Ada foto-foto saat Kise tidak kobe (tentu tidak sengaja terambil), atau postur Aomine yang kaku, semuanya membuat Kise ingin tertawa. Ia ingat ia belum pernah selfie dengan kekasihnya itu, padahal mereka sudah tunangan. Jadi di momen ini Kise ingin mengabadikannya dengan Aomine.

Aomine sejujurnya tidak suka difoto, tapi melihat Kise yang bersemangat Aomine merasa tidak enak untuk menolak. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan Kise.

"Bentar ya aku setting dulu, Aominecchi..." ujar Kise sambil mengotak-atik hp canggihnya. "Nanti bisa berbagai gaya, ada 4 foto yang disetting otomatis langsung diupload ke teman-teman!" Serunya. Aomine hanya mengangguk, "oke."

"Yosh!" Kise menjauhkan hpnya dari mereka berdua. Aomine mendekatkan dirinya ke muka Kise dan...

_Ckrik!_

_Ckrik!_

_Ckrik!_

_Ckrik!_

"A..Aominecchiiiiii!" Ringis Kise sambil jongkok. "Argh! Sudah diupload! Huwaaaaaaa aku maluuuu! Aominecchi bakaaa!" Teriaknya.

Aomine tersenyum mesum. "Heh, kamu yang minta."

"Tapi aku mau fotonya normal-ssu!"

"Yah aku ingin share ke temanku juga kan..."

"Tapiii...uuuh!" Kise merebahkan dirinya ke kasur, telungkup dengan bantal di atas kepalanya.

Mulutnya terus menggumam, "ahominecchi, ahominecchi,"

"Sst, nanti kamu bangunin Daiichi lho." Bisik Aomine sambil menyeringai puas. Aomine lalu merebahkan diri di samping Daiichi dan mengambil HPnya sendiri. Ia membuka twitter.

_ tiger: kiseryo oremine kalian... mesum._

_ shadow: kiseryo-kun, kita harus bicara lagi. Aku mau meminta tips darimu._

_ himuro: kiseryo oremine hmmm... aku tidak tahu kalian semesra ini~ omedetou..._

_ ASeiijuurou: kiseryo, jauhi oremine. Sekarang juga. _

_ MidoKerosuke: kiseryo, kupikir kamu lebih baik dari ini..._

_ PinkLady: KYAAAAAA KICHAN DAN DAICHAN! Fujoshi a go! Go!_

_ RyouSis1: Sudah Kuduga dugaanku benar, oremine_

_ RyouSis2: HMMM oremine beruntung malam ini. Tapi jangan dekati Ryou-chan dulu, baka._

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Kise, mentionnya numpuk tuh. Timeline rame." Goda Aomine. Kise hanya meliriknya kesal dan menggerutu, "Baka." dengan muka semerah buah apel.

Aomine memandang kembali foto-foto yang baru diambilnya barusan.

Foto 1, Aomine dengan satu jari di dagu Kise membuat Kise menoleh padanya dan ia meraup bibir Kise. French kiss.

Foto 2. Karena keseimbangan tubuhnya terganggu akibat bibirnya dilumat Aomine, Kise terlihat memakai nightgown pink muda dengan renda-renda. Dan tangan Aomine tepat berada di dadanya (dan terlihat sedang memilin tonjolan kecil)

Foto 3. Kamera kembali mengarah ke wajah mereka berdua yang masih tampak samping. Terlihat sehabis berciuman dengan jarak antar mulut hanya 2 cm. Mulut Kise terbuka dengan lidah yang basah dan matanya setengah tertutup.

Foto 4. Kamera mengarah pada tubuh Kise dan Aomine yang rapat menempel. Dan tangan Kise seakan menarik kerah piyama kimono Aomine hingga terbuka.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

What do you think?

Pls gimme review ,

Megami = goddess/dewi

Selamat datang bagi manusia-manusia baru! :3 terima kasih sudah review, aku jadi tau... juga bagi mereka pemain lawas yang setia dengan fic ini :')

Omg tidak sadar ternyata sudah chap 9 saja.

Yang minta smut nanti dulu yaa (aku sih sebenarnya pengen tapi kata om Midorima nanti Kise bisa bahaya kalo digitugituin Aomine. Secara kan Aomine buas bwahaha) orz udah kepalang. Tapi jangan khawatir! Nanti ada _Eggplanted 2: twice the fun_ (eh, spoiler fic laen hoho)(iklan)


End file.
